That Old Black Magic
by LunarLotus123
Summary: Evangeline "Eva" Killian is a hunter much like the Winchester brothers and Bobby save for one major detail, she was dating an Arch-Angel before he mysteriously vanished one day. After that, Crowley took notice of her and...made plans. Future Smut GabrielxOC Non-Con CrowleyxOC Starts right before Season 5 Episode 10: Abandon All Hope
1. Chapter 1

Boulder CO., October 19, 8:30 pm.

It was dark, the moon hidden behind the thin clouds drifting overhead.

Along a straight long stretch of road, a red 1982 Mustang Fast Back sat parked along the side, almost hidden by the shadow of the trees that towered over the area.

"Dean...Sam...it's me. I know you probably don't want to hear from me right now but I need some serious help here. I'm in Boulder Colorado chasing a rather nasty critter. If you get this...I'd really appreciate the help."

Hanging up the cell phone, a red haired woman with deep green eyes sat inside the parked mustang, a look of worry and uncertainty on her face.

When she felt that the Winchesters wouldn't answer her voicemail, she sighed and dialed up another number.

"Bobby here."

"Bobby," the girl said sounding relieved, "It's Evangeline."

"Eva! It's bout damned time!" Bobby replied sounding irate and joyed at the same time, "To what do I owe this honor?"

"I need some research Bobby. What do you know about vampires?And don't give me the whole stake through the heart thing, the cross in their face, holy water," Eva explained getting out of the car and opening the trunk, "I tried that already."

"Figures. You need dead mans blood," Bobby explained as he flipped through one of his giant old dusty books, "You need to get the blood on them and remove the head."

"Awesome. So I just have to force feed them blood and pin them down so I can slice their heads off...sounds simple enough," Eva muttered picking up a small black case and opening it, "How ld does the blood gotta be?"

"Fairly fresh. I'd say two weeks at the oldest," Bobby replied pouring himself a drink.

"Is that whiskey I hear in the back ground?" Eva asked as she pulled a vial of dark blood from the case and pouring it over the bullets for her magnum.

"And that concerns you how?"

"I'm worried about you Bobby. I've heard you're rarely sober anymore," Eva explained taking a couple more vials of blood and placing them in her pocket.

Bobby muttered something that sounded like who cares before changing the subject, "You still seeing that blond kid?"

"Gabe?" Eva replied closing the trunk and sighing, "No, I haven't seen him in about six months..."

"Huh...anyway," Bobby said taking a sip of whiskey, "Good luck kiddo. I'd tell ya to wait for Sam and Dean but I know you're gonna so this anyway."

"You know me oh so well," Eva replied with a smirk, "I'll check in when I'm done here."

Before he could say anything else, the red haired huntress hung up and put her cell phone in her pocket before making sure her gun was loaded and ready to go.

One final check and Eva closed the trunk only to find a woman standing on the hood of her mustang, blood covering the dress she was wearing, "Oh shit!"

"Rahh!" the woman shrieked as she leaped forward and pinned Eva to the ground, causing her magnum to skid across the pavement into the dirt.

Eva swore loudly as she attempted to keep the vampire from taking a bite out of her, though it proved to be harder than it looked.

As the vamp pushed against Eva's arms, the hunters grip slipped and the creature lurched forward, driving its teeth into her shoulder, ripping a good sized chunk of flesh out in the process.

"You'll join us," she hissed biting her own wrist and forcing the wound against Eva's lips.

Eva tried to fight it, but the vampire grabbed her jaw and forced her mouth open, causing the blood to flood into her mouth.

"Hey! Fang face!"

The vampire looked up only to be blasted in the face with what looked to be shotgun spray.

Eva quickly stood up and spat out as much of the blood as she could before she looked over to find Sam and Dean standing in front of their Impala, Dean looking as conceited as ever while Sam looked concerned for her wounds.

"Did you get my message?" she snapped ignoring the fact that she could barely move her right arm, picking up her gun from where it fell.

"No," Sam said stepping forward to brace the woman as she started to sway, "We were driving to Denver when Bobby called."

"I'm gonna kill him," she muttered before looking around, "Be careful, there's only two but these ones are pretty damned strong."

"What I wanna know is why you went after two vamps on your own," Dean snapped, his tone a mixture of anger and resentment.

"Because SOMEONE doesn't know how to answer their phone," Eva snapped pulling away from Sam and firing a shot into the trees.

The unmistakeable sound of a body rolling down the hill caught the boys attention as a male vampire rolled into the ditch separating the road from the woods.

"The girl should still be by the car if you used deadmans blood," she explained setting her gun on the trunk of her car and pulling a silver hunting knife from her boot.

"You're injured," Sam interjected walking over to stop her, "Let Dean behead them. You need to get that patched up."

Eva turned and held the knife up so the headlights from the Impala caught the edge of the blade, "Sam, this is my hunt. Let me finish this then you can play nurse."

Sam just stared at her as she turned and walked over to the corpse in the ditch, her hunting knife sawing through the muscle, sinew and bone with a sound all too familiar to him.

"You got the girl?" Eva called out tossing the male head beside her car.

"She's not here!" Dean called out hurrying over to Sam and Eva, "She couldn't have gone far."

Eva swore under her breath as the wound on her shoulder began throbbing.

"Sam," Dean said simply looking from him to Eva.

"Right," Sam replied grabbing Eva by her good arm and forcing her into her car.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" she snapped trying to fight back, but the blood loss was already getting to her.

"I'm getting you to safety," he replied forcing her into the passenger seat and getting into the driver seat.

"Since when do you decide who drives?" she muttered as Sam turned the engine over.

"Since you are on the verge of passing out."

Once he turned the car over, Within Temptation's Forsaken began blaring at top volume

_Now the day has come, we are forsaken_  
_ There's no time anymore_  
_ Life will pass us by, we are forsaken_  
_ We're the last of our kind_

Sam didn't seem to take notice as he floored the gas and started back towards Boulder where he assumed Evangeline had a room.

In the rear view mirror, Eva saw Dean start shooting at a figure with what she assumed was the magnum she had set down.

"Even after Vegas...you guys are still willing to help?" Eva finally asked turning the radio off.

"Dean didn't want to. Bobby kinda forced him to," Sam explained as they re-entered Boulder and headed straight for the motel.

"Ah...that explains everything," the red head said with a light chuckle before crying out in pain.

"What is it?" Sam asked as they parked.

"I...I don't...GAH!"

Seeing her skin pale, Sam realized she must not have spit out all the blood earlier, "Shit. We need to get you inside."

"You've gotta be shitting me," Eva managed opening the door and staggering towards her room.

Sam hurried to follow her, bracing her up as she tried to unlock the room.

"Let me call Bobby," he said as she lied down on the bed, "He may have a cure."

Eva just nodded before curling into the fetal position as the next wave of pain hit her.

Sam stepped outside to make the call leaving Eva on the bed gasping and panting as she tried to breathe through the pain.

After a few minutes, Sam came back in, "Bad news...we got nothing. According to Dean, the girl that bit you is dead and Bobby said that was the only thing her could find. Short of Castiel coming to the rescue..."

When he didn't finish the sentence, Eva looked up at him and forced a laugh, "Don't you dare gank me until AFTER, Sam."

"You called?"

The sudden appearance of the Winchester's guardian angel caught both of the hunters off guard, but Sam seemed more shocked than Eva did.

"Cas," Sam said walking over, "We need help...she's turning..."

Castiel looked at the woman writhing in pain, his face remaining expressionless, "I will do what I can..."

Eva was wary as he walked over to her, but she knew Sam and Dean trusted him with their lives, there was no reason she shouldn't.

As he placed a hand on her forehead, Cas seemed to zone out, leaving him in a state of silence.

After a moment, another pain struck Eva and she lashed out, instinctively biting down on Castiel's arm.

The angel cried out in pain but pulled away from the woman with ease, "I can help her but we need to tie Evangeline down."

The wound on his arm was bleeding, but only in a couple of spots as her teeth had just begun to change.

Sam grabbed some rope and cuffs while Castiel worked to subdue Eva.

Once pinned down, Sam ties her down and cuffed her hands to the headboard, "Now what?"

"Wait here," Cas said before vanishing.

Another cry brought Sam out of his daze, "We're getting you help...don't worry..."

"Sam," she muttered, her voice revealing how scared she had become, "Don't leave me alone..."

Sam paused a moment before nodding, "Yeah, just don't get too offended if I don't come too close..."

Eva chuckled again, "Yeah...can't say I blame you..."

After about 15 mintues, Cas returned to find Evangeline fighting agianst her bonds with all her strength, which wasn't much at that point.

"Here," Castiel said motioning for Sam to hold her head still.

"What is that?" Sam asked as he gripped Eva's forehead and jaw, being careful not to get within biting range.

"It's a mixture of human blood and the blood of the one that turned her," Castiel explained forcing the liquid into Eva's mouth and holding on until she swallowed.

"Ah...and that'll cure her?" Sam asked quickly pulling his hands back as Eva began thrashing about.

"Yes. She hasn't fed yet," Castiel explained as the wound on his wrist healed.

"What do you call that then?"

"She had to have fed on human blood."

Eva cried out in pain before blacking out, the last thing running through her mind being thoughts of her ex boyfriend, Gabe.

* * *

The next day, Eva awoke to find her restraints were gone and the wound on her shoulder was stitched up and cleaned.

"Mornin sleeping beauty," Dean said walking over and handing her a cup of coffee.

"Morning..please tell me nobody kissed me," she muttered as a headache appeared out of nowhere when she took the coffee from Dean.

"Sorry sweetheart...no lip locking last night."

"Thank the gods for small miracles," Eva said taking a sip, trying to ignore the throbbing in her head, "I take it the stuff Cas whipped up worked?"

"Yeah. No fangs...no taking bites outta dates...good as new," the elder brother replied finishing his own coffee off.

"Well, it was good catching up," Eva muttered as she sat up and grabbed a shirt she had left on the nightstand the day before, "But I gotta hit the road."

"Just like that?"

"Uhhh yeah," Eva replied taking her bloodstained torn up shirt off and putting the new one on, "Wouldn't want this to be as awkward for you as it is for me."

"Still looking for him then?" Dean asked raising an eyebrow.

"Who?"

Dean scoffed and set his cup down, "You know who. Your little boyfriend that left. Why can't you just accept that he thought it was over and move on?"

Eva was gathering her things when she paused, inside, she knew he was probably right but she had to be sure, "You wouldn't understand Dean..."

"What wouldn't I understand?"

"Let's start with the fact that you don't even know the first thing about break ups and such," Eva snapped gathering the last of her things and heading for the door, car keys in hand.

Once in her car, Eva saw Dean walking towards her car so she revved the engine and tore out of the parking lot, barely missing Sam as he walked towards the room, a couple of to-go bags in his hands.

"What was her problem?" Sam asked handing Dean a bag.

"Hell if I know...I will NEVER understand women," he muttered going back into the room.

* * *

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

After driving for almost 13 hours, Eva finally stopped outside of St. Louis MO.

It was 3 in the morning and the only hotel open was a not so nice looking place called the Indian Mound.

Seeing as how it was the only place open though, Eva swallowed her pride and pulled into the parking lot.

A quick look around proved nothing to be really out of the ordinary, but just to be safe, Eva grabbed a nine mil she had in the glove compartment and tucked it into the waist line of her jeans under her shirt.

After one last check, she got out of her mustang and walked into the office.

Inside, there was an older woman, about 70, sitting behind the desk playing a game of solitaire.

Forcing a smile, Eva walked over and gently knocked on the desk, "Excuse me?"

The old woman looked up, "Can I help you young lady?"

"Yeah, could I get a room for a couple of nights?" she asked, pulling a credit card from her wallet.

"Of course."

After taking the card, the old woman looked at Eva, "May I see your ID Mrs. Lancaster?"

Eva paused a moment before pulling an ID card from her wallet, "Of course. And it's Ms. nor Mrs."

"I'm sorry," the woman said looking over the two cards, "That'll do. And how long did you say you'd be staying?"

"Three days. Just swinging by to visit some family," Eva said smiling as the woman handed the cards back.

"That's nice. I wish my daughter would visit more often," the woman said making a note of something in her book before handing Eva an older looking key, "Room 66 dear. It's the only one we have open."

"Thank you so much," Eva replied accepting the room key, "Um, is there...how do I say this without sounding awkward...my dad said that he was going to meet me at this 'club' of sorts. Any clubs or anything around here?"

"Oh, the only place like that is that sleazy strip club by the liquor store," the woman muttered, obviously with a true disliking, "Cheap harlots and horny men. Not good for a persons soul."

Eva paused a moment before forcing a smile, "Alright, thanks alot ma'am."

It was obvious that the red headed woman couldn't get away from the old lady fast enough.

With a sigh, she got in her car and pulled over to a parking spot right in front of her room, "This is going to be a long few days..."

Once she gathered a few essentials from her trunk, salt, holy water, shotgun, ammo, crucifix, pentacle, the usual, Eva opened the door and flicked the light on.

The wall paper was a sickly shade of green with curtains equally as ugly.

The bed was a twin with tan sheets and sunshine yellow blankets and matching pillow cases.

"Oh god...when did this become 'That 70's Show'?" Eva muttered setting her duffel bag at the foot of the bed and taking her shirt off as she got ready to shower.

Just as she got into the bathroom and turned the water on, Eva heard something coming from the other room.

She grabbed a towel and wrapped her body while picking up the gun she had on the sink.

_Just gank whatever it is...don't hesitate..._ she thought to herself, ignoring the itching and burning from the stitches on her shoulder.

After a moment, she turned the corner, but to her surprise, there was no one there.

"The hell..." she muttered, keeping her gun raised as she walked towards the kitchenette.

Still no one.

"I'm going crazy..." she muttered angrily after turning to head to the bathroom again.

Something caught her eye as she passed the bed though.

A small envelope was on the bed with a Hershey's Kiss attached to it, her name was written on the front in beautiful letters and a white rose was laying behind it.

"Gabe?" she muttered walking over and picking the envelope up.

Inside was a string of photos from a photo booth of Eva and a blond haired man wearing one of those ridiculous fake mustaches and making faces at her as she laughed with the final photo being them kissing, the fake mustache in her hand now.

Seeing the picture, the hunter felt a slight pain in her chest as she sat on the bed, the rose rolling over as the mattress shifted, stopping at her leg.

"Gabriel..." she muttered unable to bite back the tears, "Where the hell are you?"

Suddenly her phone rang, the caller ID showed it as a blocked number.

Pulling herself together, Eva reached for her cell phone and answered it, "Hello?"

"Eva, it's Sam."

"Sam? Why are you calling me?" she asked sounding surprised and concerned at the same time.

"Just checking in on you. I was a bit worried when you left in such a hurry."

"No offense hun," Eva snapped setting the photos and the rose on her nightstand, "But just because you patched me up doesn't mean I need you checking in every day."

"Sorry, that's not the only reason though. Where are you?"

"Why?" she asked raising an eyebrow.

"We just got to St. Louis and may need some help with a woman in white."

"A woman in white? Since when do the Winchesters need help with a pissed off ghost?" Eva asked sarcastically, getting dressed as she talked.

"Could you just give us a hand? You do owe us for yesterday."

That sentence brought a chill to her spine, the thought of owing Dean ANYTHING made her ill.

"Fine. Text me the address and I'll be there in a while."

"Great! Thanks."

With a sigh Eva hung up and tossed her phone on the bed, "I swear...those boys will be the death of me..."

Grabbing her keys, duffel bag and the photos from the table, Eva got in her car and set her GPS for the address sent her.

* * *

"An abandoned warehouse?" Eva muttered once she finally found the place.

The warehouse was real old, condemned signs on the doors and several broken windows giving an old George A. Romero feel to the thing.

"Well...those idiots are probably already in there," she muttered grabbing her shotgun and a dozen rock salt shells, some holy water, a flashlight, and a iron knife.

Once inside, she clicked the flashlight on and began looking around, "Well...what a woman in white is doing here I'll never know..."

While looking for either the Winchester brothers or traces of the spirit Sam mentioned, Eva started getting the feeling she was being watched.

After a while, Eva got fed up and called Sam.

"Sam here."

"What the hell man?" Eva snapped looking around.

"What are you talking about?" Sam asked sounding genuinely confused.

"Woman in white? We need your help? Bravo, you got me. I'm now standing in the middle of an abandoned warehouse in St. Louis looking like a complete idiot. Did Dean put you up to this?"

"St. Louis? We're in South Dakota at Bobby's," he explained, "What's going on?"

"You called me an hour ago! You said you tracked a woman in white and needed help!"

"No, I didn't. Are you feeling alright?"

Eva paused before letting out a sigh, "Probably just Garth or Ash messing with me again. I'm gonna head back to my motel then. Tell Bobby I said hi."

After she hung up, Evan jammed her phone into her pocket and started back towards her car when the warehouse door slammed shut in front of her.

"The hell..." she muttered spinning around, looking for anyone or anything that could've done it.

"Hello," a man said appearing behind the startled huntress, his hair was short, black and combed back and he wore an expensive suit with a red tie.

Swearing loudly as she spun around, Eva took her holy water and threw some at the man.

It hit, making his skin sizzle and drawing a cry of pain from him, but it only lasted a moment as the burns on his skin disappeared, "Well...that wasn't very nice now was it?"

"Who the hell are you?" Eva asked holding her shotgun up, her aim trained on his chest.

"Names Crowley. King of the Crossroads," he said with a mock bow, "And you, Ms. Evangeline Killian, are coming with me."

"How about no? And how do you know my name?" she asked taking half a step back.

"I've been keeping an eye on you for quite some time," Crowley said smirking as he saw her stepping back, "You're my ticket to bigger and better things."

"Like hell I am. What the hell do you mean by that anyway?"

Crowley raised an eyebrow and snapped his fingers, alerting two of his minions that ran over and grabbed Eva, forcing her to her knees, "I know Gabriel has those special feelings for you. Disgusting if you ask me...**BUT **because of that, you are the perfect bargaining chip."

Hearing this, Eva knew she was in deep shit, but she tried to talk her way out of it, "Good luck. That bastard left six months ago without so much as a good bye. I doubt that he even thinks about me anymore."

"Oh?" Crowley asked reaching into her front pocket and pulling the photos out that she had received earlier that evening, "I beg to differ..."

"Listen, even if he did care," Eva snapped trying to to show how scared she really was, "I doubt he'd waste his time coming here to save me. He's probably got better things to do."

"I doubt it. Considering he gave you something else...something special..." the demon muttered crouching down to eye level with Eva, "Something arch-angels wouldn't part with or even take a piece off for anything..."

Eva was about to lash out when one of the demons gripped her injured shoulder, tearing a few of the stitches.

"Easy boys," Crowley said standing back up, "We don't want her too damaged. Besides, we're going to be waiting for a while...may want to do some of that later."

After about half an hour of silence, Eva became fed up and began muttering something to herself.

"What's she goin on about?" Crowley asked turning his head towards her.

"Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus, omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursio infernalis adversarii, omnis legio, omnis congregatio," Eva said raising her head and smirking at one of the demons holding her, "Et secta diabolica!"

The demon on her right cried out as he was forced to smoke out of his host, buying Eva enough time to throw the other one off guard with a knee to the stomach.

While everyone was still sort of in shock, Eva made a break for the door only to feel herself stop midstep.

"Nice trick. I got one better," Crowley said holding his hand up before clenching it into a fist.

Suddenly, a wave of pain hit Eva hard, bringing her to her knees as a small trail of blood ran down from the corner of her mouth.

"Neat, isn't it? Picked that up from the devil himself," Crowley said tightening his fist a bit more.

Eva cried out once more and choked a bit, a small puddle of blood forming as she continued coughing.

"Now then," the demon said releasing his fist and putting his hands in his pockets, "If you're going to continue to be a pain in the arse, I could always just get a lackey up here to possess you until I'm done. Or I could give you another taste of vampirism..."

Gasping for air, Eva fell to the floor and clutched her chest trying to ignore the pain.

"Although...if your boyfriend doesn't show up soon, I may just kill you and take what he gave you," Crowley suggested holding her iron knife in his right hand.

As if on cue, there was a deep rumbling sound and a bright flash of light before vanishing as soon as it had appeared.

Crowley looked around but found that Eva was gone and Gabriel was nowhere to be seen, "DAMMIT ALL!"

* * *

To be continued...


	3. Chapter 3

Still hunched over on the floor, Eva gasped as she felt the pain from her chest dissipate.

"The hell..." she muttered after managing to stand up and take in her new surroundings.

Somehow, she had gone from the abandoned warehouse to what looked like the penthouse of the Hilton in the blink of an eye.

After a few moments, Eva noticed her duffel bag and the items from her nightstand at the hotel sitting on a large luxurious queen sized bed.

"Hello Evangeline."

Turning towards the window, which was open allowing the breeze in, Eva saw a face that she hadn't seen in a while, "Gabriel..."

The blond man smiled and stepped down from the window sill he had been standing on, "Long time no see sweetie."

Eva just stared, unsure of whether or not it was actually her arch angel, or if this was one of Crowley's tricks, before she grabbed the holy water from her pocket and splashed some of it in Gabriel's face.

Gabriel gasped lightly, the cold water was a bit of a shock as it hit him, "Woo! That'll wake ya up in the morning!"

"It really is you..." she muttered dropping the bottle and walking over to him, "Gabriel..."

As she got close, Gabriel smiled again and held his hands out a bit, "In the flesh."

Eva raised a hand and gently touched his cheek before pulling her hand back and slapping him across the face as hard as she could.

Feeling her hand connect with his cheek, Gabriel was actually knocked back half a step, his hand reaching for the side of his face, "Ok...probably deserved that..."

"SIX MONTHS!" Eva snapped, tears of anger now running down her cheeks, "SIX MONTHS AND NOT A WORD! NO REASON FOR LEAVING, NO GOODBYE, NOTHING! WHAT WAS I SUPPOSED TO DO GABE! TELL ME!"

After she fell to her knees, Gabriel sighed and walked over to her, his right hand gently holding her cheek, "I'm sorry Eva...I had to keep you safe though..."

Though she wanted to lash out at him again, Eva stifled a sob and threw her arms around his neck, "You idiot! Don't ever do that to me again!"

Gabriel seemed surprised when she didn't attack him again, but he was also somewhat relieved, "I won't, okay?"

Things started to calm down, Eva was now sitting on the bed, the white rose from the motel now in her hand and Gabriel was pouring them two glasses of champagne.

"Can you at least tell me why?" Eva asked after a few minutes of silence, gently twirling the rose between her fingers.

"Straight to business?" Gabriel asked walking over and handing her a glass, "You haven't changed a bit."

"No offense, but if your boyfriend just disappeared in the middle of the night with out so much as a note...I'm pretty sure you'd ask questions too," Eva replied taking a sip of the liquor.

"Fair enough, first things though, do you still have that necklace I gave you?"

"Yeah," Eva replied pulling a pendant from inside her shirt, "Why?"

The pendant was a small vial with a small light emulating from it, the light came from what seemed to be a floating opal or pearl of sorts.

"That's why I had to leave. I gave you a part of my grace," Gabriel explained taking her hand gently, "My grace started drawing certain interested persons to you and I couldn't have that."

"Wait...so Crowley...he was after this?" Eva asked looking deeply into the light.

"Yeah. He wouldn't have been able to use it though. You see, when and arch angel takes a sliver of their grace and gives it to someone...the only one that can even touch it is the receiver. And let me tell ya, we don't just hand out grace to everyone," Gabriel explained taking a sip of his own champagne.

"What? Why did you give it to me then?" the hunter asked, somewhat shocked at what he was saying.

"Because, Evangeline, you are the only human that has meant so much to me. When my brothers found out though...they weren't too happy. Except Balthazar...he seemed a little titillated for some reason," Gabriel replied looking Eva in the eye, "If I hadn't left when I did, then Heaven or Hell would've found a way to use you against me. Lucifer, Micheal, all of them wanted leverage which I wouldn't give to them."

"Wait, so if they couldn't use this," Eva said standing up and looking at the grace once more, "Why did they want it or me so badly?"

"This is where it gets a little tricky to explain," the angel muttered setting his glass down on the side table and walking over to Eva, "Care to turn around for a moment?"

"You don't expect me to still fall for that do you?" Eva asked raising an eyebrow, "Last time I did that, you pinned me down and wouldn't stop tickling me until I almost passed out."

"I'm being one hundred percent serious this time," Gabriel explained, the look in his eyes showed a hint of true seriousness.

"Alright...but you've been warned," Eva replied turning around and pulling her long red hair over her right shoulder, trying to ignore the tickling sensation along her stitches.

Gabriel smiled to himself and pulled the back of her tank top down past her shoulders, his eyes grazing over her pale skin.

"Is there a point to this or are you just trying to sneak a peak?"

"Sorry...got distracted," the blond man replied with a bit of a laugh before his eyes fell onto two strips of skin darker than the rest of her skin, evenly spaced between her shoulder blades, "This is why I disappeared."

Eva craned her neck to see what he meant but couldn't quite see it, "What is it?"

Without asking, he took her cell phone from her back pocket and snapped a picture of her back, "This is what I mean. Your body absorbed my grace. You, my dear, are on the brink of becoming a fledgling."

After looking at the picture, Eva felt her stomach turn a little and her knees go weak, "You...but...what the..."

Seeing her on the verge of collapsing, Gabriel picked her up and sat her back on the bed, "I know it's a bit much to take in but yeah...you're half angel now...well...more like a hair less than a half. Until your wings sprout, you're still technically human."

"So...does this mean my life has to change?" Eva muttered once she was able to manage a complete sentence.

"No that's the beauty of it," Gabriel replied hugging her close as she began to sway a bit, "I pulled some strings, payed off a couple of people, so you can live your life as is."

"What about Crowley? He said I was his ticket to bigger and better things."

"Yeah, that was part of the reason I vanished. I was trying to pull him off of your scent. If Crowley got his hands on a fledgling and took them back to hell, if they had begun to hear angel radio, he could've listened in on every little thought that every angel ever had. He want you because you're not just any old fledgling. You're the fledgling of an arch angel."

"You and your damned ego," Eva muttered trying to lighten the mood.

"I know. How I ever manage to juggle you two is beyond me," the angel replied kissing her neck gently, his hand brushing over her right shoulder.

"God dammit!" she hissed as his fingers brushed the freshly torn stitches, her hand instinctively swatting his hand away and clamping down onto the now bleeding wound.

"Dare I ask what happened?"

"Stupid vampire bitch took a chunk outta me," she muttered getting up and heading to the bathroom where she began running some scalding hot water.

"Ouch...sorry I couldn't have been there to help," Gabriel replied following her and looking at the wound as she took a cloth and tried to clean it.

"No use crying over spilt milk."

"Let me make it up to you. I can heal it," Gabriel replied lifting a hand over the wound.

"Thanks but no thanks love. I do have to see Sam and Dean again sometime and I don't want them thinking I'm a demon or finding out I'm dating an arch angel," Eva replied holding the wet cloth against the wound.

"Oh yeah...hadn't thought about that," Gabriel muttered raising an eyebrow, "Can I at least take the pain away?"

Eva, her teeth grinding together as she tried not to scream, simply managed a nod as she carefully removed the cloth.

Gabriel looked at the wound before leaning his head down gently and kissing it.

As he did, the red headed woman smelled the faintest hint of caramel coming from him, a slight smile coming to her face as she thought back to the photo booth.

His kisses didn't stop at her injury though, oh no.

Gabriel's lips moved gently up her neck before moving to her cheek, his hand gently turning her head towards his as he kissed her lips.

Eva shuddered slightly as she kissed him back, her body turning as she laced her arms around his neck, her kisses becoming more feverish and pleading.

The angel seemed to enjoy it as he picked her up and flashed them to the bed, the duffel bag now on the floor and the rose on the nightstand as he lay beside Eva, his hands gently roaming her body.

Without waiting for permission, Eva forcefully pushed Gabriel to his back and lay on top of him, still kissing him as her hands began to unbutton the flannel shirt he insisted on wearing.

"Eva," Gabriel gasped pulling her tank top off and unclasping her bra.

"Don't speak," Eva replied pushing his shirt open and leaning down to kiss his pale flawless chest.

Feeling her lips against his skin, Gabriel let out a small moan before he yelped at the feeling of teeth against his flesh.

Smirking, Eva kissed her way back up from his chest, to his neck, and back to his lips as he undid her belt buckle and pushed her jeans down.

This time, Gabriel decided to take charge as he rolled over so he was now braced over Eva, his elbows propping him up.

Eva kicked her jeans off revealing a pair of black and red lacey underwear, and undid his pants before feeling him pull her hands over her head.

He simply smirked, shook his head and leaned forward, kissing her neck and chest as he gently pressed his body against hers.

The red head let out a slight gasping moan as his angel lips tickled her skin, "Oh...oh Gabriel..."

"Yes my love?" he asked with a cheesy french accent as he looked her in the eye.

"I think foreplay is over," Eva managed as she pulled her hands from him, pushed his pants off and rolled over so she was on top again.

"If you say so," he replied before gasping as her hand gently cupped his manhood, her nails brushing the already sensitive skin.

Eva smiled as she removed her panties and ran her hand up and down his length, "You want it?"

The animalistic moan said it all as he took her by the hips and shifted.

After teasing him a moment more, Eva straddled his hips and gently lowered herself onto his manhood, a gasp escaping her lips as he filled her.

Once he was in, Gabriel began gently using his hands to help her ride him.

With each thrust, Eva's cries began to get louder and heavier until she had to brace herself on Gabriel's chest, her nails gently digging in.

"You like this?" he managed in between gasps.

"Yes...oh god yes..."

Gabriel moaned and dared to go a little harder and faster, drawing louder moans and cries from his lover as her nail dug in a bit harder.

A few more thrusts and the two climaxed together, causing Eva to tense up before falling forward and collapsing onto Gabriel's chest.

"I missed you Gabe," Eva muttered quietly as she shifted so she was laying beside the blond angel, running her fingers through his hair.

"Not as much as I missed you," Gabriel replied kissing her hand as she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

To be continued...


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning, Eva woke up in somewhat of a daze.

"What a dream..." she muttered to herself before rolling to her side.

Much to her surprise, Gabriel was still there, eyes closed as she tried to make sense of what had happened.

After a few moments, Eva came to the pleasant realization that it wasn't a dream and that she really was next to her lover again.

"You can cut the act," she said leaning in close and kissing his lips, "I know you don't need sleep."

Gabriel continued to keep his eyes shut, responding with an obviously fake snore.

Smirking, Eva started to get up only to be grabbed by Gabe and pulled back into the bed, "Hey!"

Gabriel smirked and held her close, "Who said you could get out of bed?"

"I do actually have a job to do you know," Eva replied looking Gabriel in the eye, "You know, saving lives, tormenting Dean and Sam, that sort of thing."

"Can't you take a day off?" Gabriel asked, almost sounding like a disappointed child.

"Wish I could love. But I highly doubt that the demons and ghosts out there are taking a day off," the red head replied kissing him again before getting out of bed, the sheet clinging to her pale form briefly before falling to the floor.

"At least I can enjoy the view," the arch angel replied running her naked body over with his eyes.

"Tell you what," Eva said grabbing her panties off the floor and putting them back on, "I'll go out and do my job...then I'll come back to you when I finish a job. IF you behave, I'll let you have some fun..."

Hearing this, Gabriel sat up and raised an eyebrow at her, "Define behave."

After putting her bra back on, Eva walked over and leaned in close before whispering something in his ear.

Gabriel's face feigned shock and awe before sighing, "So no maiming?"

"Like you'd ever maim anyone," Eva said kissing his neck before grabbing her shirt off the headboard.

"Yeah, you're right...not really my style," the angel replied standing up and snapping his clothes back on, "Babe, can I give you something?"

"Of course," Eva said after getting her pants on, gently placing her arms around Gabriel's neck, "I couldn't say no to you."

Gabriel kissed her on the lips before slipping something into her pocket.

As she returned the kiss, Eva reached into her pocket to find a silver ring, "What's this?"

"Consider it the equivalent of a cell phone. The moment you put it on I'll be able to find you no matter where you are," the arch angel explained smiling a bit, "This way, no matter what happens, I'll always be there for you."

Hearing this brought a light rosy blush to the hunters cheeks as she stared at the man before her, "Gabe...This means so much to me."

"Hey, you made me promise not to leave you alone ever again, didn't you?"

Did I? she thought before thinking back to the conversation they had the previous night, Huh, guess I did.

Smiling, she kissed him again, "I may be a bit late. Don't wait up for me."

Gabriel kissed her back before she finally walked away from him and grabbed her bag, "I always wait up. No sleep remember?"

Eva waved goodbye to him before leaving the room and headed to the elevator.

As the doors closed, a janitor looked over before ducking into the cleaning closet and pulling a vial of red fluid from his pocket.

After putting it in a silver bowl and muttering a chant, his eyes went pitch black, "Sir, the fledgling...she's in New York City. Shall I alert Crowley?"

There were some vibrations in the blood but no voice.

"Of course sir. I understand. He won't hear of this then."

Outside, Eva was quite relieved to see her car waiting for her, no new scratches or anything that was visible.

"Sorry baby," she muttered putting the duffel bag in the back seat and climbing in the passenger seat, "I didn't mean to bleed all over you."

Much to her dismay, the passenger seat was still bloodstained from the night Sam and Dean saved her ass.

After getting her keys from the visor and starting the car, Eva dialed Bobby as she pulled away from the hotel and started for the highway.

"Bobby Singer here," the familiar voice answered.

"Bobby, it's me again."

"Eva? What the hell happened? Sam said you called and reamed him a new one," Bobby inquired sounding concerned.

"It was nothing. Just a prank caller. I think Ash got ahold of my number again," Eva lied as she turned onto the highway, "Any leads lately?"

"What's really going on?"

Shit! she though, hoping Bobby's lie detection skill would've been fooled, "Sorry...I can't really explain it since I don't fully understand myself."

"That's not good enough. Tell you what, you get out here to Sioux Falls, we'l talk, then I'll give you a case. Sound good?" Bobby told her, not actually asking.

Though Eva didn't really want to, she knew when Bobby had plans, there was no 'Sorry, can't swing it' in his books, "Ok. I'm headed there from New York, I'll be there in about a day."

"How in the hell did you get to NYC from St Louis?"

"Again...can't really explain it," Eva muttered before saying goodbye and hanging up.

She then tossed her phone onto the passenger seat and cranked her radio, A Penny for A Tale from the Devil's Carnival playing.

Lord, lord

That greed, it'll kill ya

Lord, lord

Go on pass the hat, will ya

Yer purse strings are tight

Bleed for a sinner

I just need a few pennies more

A few pennies more

After a few hours of driving, Eva pulled off to a small gas station off of the highway to gas up and get some coffee.

Going inside, Eva went straight for the coffee pots and filled one of the tall disposable cups with coffee and cream before grabbing a couple of energy drinks and heading for the cashier.

Though no one was there, Eva noticed a bell with a sign reading Ring For Service.

With a sigh, she tapped the bell and waited a bit before a teenage boy came out looking a bit awkward, "Can I help you miss?"

"Yeah, this and then 30 on pump 3," Eva explained handing him a 50.

The teen nodded and accepted the money and rang her up, "Alright. You're all set."

"Thanks hun," Eva replied taking her coffee and energy drinks.

"By the way...Crowley says hi."

Halting in her steps, Eva turned to look at the boy, "What'd you say?"

The teen looked confused and took half a step back, "I said have a nice day."

"Oh, sorry. Long day," she said before hurrying back to her car.

"Now you're just being paranoid..." Eva muttered to herself as she began to fuel her car up.

Even if it was all in her head, the young woman didn't really favor hanging around the station longer than she had to.

After filling her tank, Eva wasted no time in getting back into her car and hurrying to the highway.

As she drove, her left hand left the wheel and reached for the sliver of grace Gabriel had given her.

It felt warm to the touch, comforting her uneasy mind as she watched the road ahead of her.

"So you're Gabriel's human lover," a male voice said from the back seat, throwing Eva into a panic, causing her to swerve from her lane into the next and almost hitting a Geo behind her.

Once she regained control, Eva glanced back to see the angel that had helped her the other night, "Castiel!? What the hell is wrong with you!?

"I was unaware that you would react that way," Castiel replied blinking to the front seat, "I apologize if I startled you."

"You really don't understand humans very well do you?" she asked tucking the grace back into her shirt.

"Enough about me. You are aware that you put Gabriel in danger by allowing him to fall for you."

Hearing this, Eva slammed the brakes on and pulled off of the road to the shoulder.

"Was it something I said?" Castiel asked looking a bit confused.

"Let's get one thing straight. It wasn't until just before he vanished did I even know WHAT he was. Besides, you can't decide who you fall in love with," Eva snapped turning to Cas, her eyes filled with anger and annoyance, "I know you still don't understand emotion you stoic prick, but what me and Gabriel have...you'd have to have loved to understand at all. And before you even think about it, don't you DARE go to the Winchesters and tell them who he is. Unless I'm mistaken, he's still known as the trickster to them."

"Well, you are mistaken. They just found out who he was two weeks ago but I don't see why I can't inform them of this," Castiel said trying to avoid eye contact, "It wouldn't affect their mission."

"Their mission? What mission?"

"Sam is the designated vessel for Lucifer and Dean is the future vessel of Micheal."

Eva let the news sink in before turning back to Castiel, "And they know this?"

"Yes. They're working to...how do you say this...take the wheel? They are going to stop the apocalypse."

Finally, what Gabriel told her last night made sense, if the apocalypse was on them, Crowley could dig into her head and get all the news first hand once she started hearing the angels talking.

"You haven't started hearing our talk yet I take it?"

"You know?"

Castiel nodded and ran his hand over the marks on her back which had become a bit darker and looked to be more bruise like, "Whenever someone like you is on the verge of becoming a fledgling, we keep a close eye on you. Though, since you are involved with Gabriel, we can only do so much."

"Listen," Eva said shifting her shoulders, a sign for him to remove his hand, "I don't care what plans ANY side has for me. I plan to fight till the end. If the Winchesters and I have it our way, we're cancelling the apocalypse. Now if you don't mind, I have to get to Bobby's and have a chat with him before I can get back to work."

"We're already there."

Eva looked around frantically only to find Castiel was right, her car was in the dirt driveway on Bobby's property.

She had gotten so absorbed in the conversation that she didn't notice Castiel zap them to Sioux Falls.

"Oh...thank you?" she muttered before realizing he vanished.

Sighing, Eva grabbed her phone and coffee before heading for the door and knocking three times.

There was a shuffling before the door opened to reveal a slightly shocked Bobby Singer sitting there in a wheelcahir, "That was fast..."

"Thank your angel buddy. Almost caused me to wreck AND blinked me here before even asking if I wanted to drive or now," Eva replied shoving her hands in her pockets, "Mind if I come in?"

Bobby nodded and wheeled himself aside to let her in, a bottle of holy water in his hand as she walked.

"Bobby...if I was a demon, don't you think your devil's trap would've gotten me?" Eva remarked shifting the rug with her foot to reveal red paint underneath it.

"Fair enough. Not then, let's chat," Bobby said leading her to his study.

* * *

To be continued...


	5. Chapter 5

"So, Sam and Dean off stopping the apocalypse?" Eva asked accepting a glass of whiskey from Bobby.

"Let me guess, Castiel told ya," Bobby asked pouring his own drink and moving behind his desk, "Alright...no subject changing. I want you to tell me everything and maybe we'll make sense of it between the two of us."

The look in Eva's eyes revealed it may not be so easy to explain, but she'd try her damnest, "Alright, starting off at the beginning. After Sam, Dean and Cas saved my bacon in Colorado, I left for Missouri to look for someone. Before you ask, no it wasn't Gabe. I get there, check into this little nasty roach motel and I get a call from Sam asking for help with a lady in white at an old abandoned warehouse. I get there, no one around, so I call Sam thinking Dean made him prank me again only to hear that they were here with you. So I go to leave but the door slams in my face and who do I find but the crossroads bastard himself, Crowley, standing there looking as smug as ever."

She paused to take a sip of her drink while Bobby soaked up the information so far.

"Crowley? Why would he be after you?" Bobby asked rubbing his forehead.

"Getting to that," the red head replied taking another sip, "Anyway, he tells me I'm his key to bigger and better things. Doesn't say what, just says that I'm basically his meal ticket. I exorcised one of his demon lackeys that was holding me on my knees while I knocked the other one for a loop. Just before I got to the door, Crowley uses his freaky ass mind powers to stop me mid step and starts playing with my insides. Last thing I remember was bright flash of light and I woke up in the penthouse of the NYC Hilton. Now you tell me how that's supposed to make any form of sense."

Eva took another drink of her whiskey, hoping he wouldn't notice the bits and pieces she left out for hers and Gabriel's sake.

"Uh...I see why you were a bit...hell even I'm confused on this one," Bobby finally said finishing his drink and pouring himself another drink.

"Really Bobby?" Eva asked raising and eyebrow with concern as she saw him drink this one down faster than the previous, "You're going to dig yourself a fast grave."

"I don't lecture you on following that pretty boy of yours around, don't lecture me on my drinking," Bobby snapped growing a bit irate.

"Wait...I didn't say-"

"Evangeline I wasn't born yesterday," Bobby snapped setting his glass down loudly.

"Fine, maybe I was following him. But trust me when I say he has a hand in this," Eva snapped before shooting the last of her drink.

"Bobby! You here!?"

"In here Ellen!"

Eva turned to see the owner of the hunter roadhouse walk in, "Hey, long time no see."

Ellen just shot her a look that could've sent Lucifer himself running, "What in the hell are you doing here?"

"Can you just play nice?" Bobby asked rubbing his temples.

"Ellen, I know you're probably still sore over what happened but-"

"But nothing. A demon got into my bar and you destroyed my pool tables killing the damned thing," Ellen snapped placing her hands on her hips.

"And I payed for the tables in full, PLUS some," Eva replied pouring herself another drink.

"Thank god for small miracles," Ellen muttered looking at Bobby, "Boys gonna be back soon?"

"I hope so, last I heard, Jo and them found the crossroad demons home," Bobby explained wheeling himself over to his book case.

"Wait, they found Crowley's hide away?" Eva asked standing up and looking at Bobby, "Why didn't you tell me? I could've gone and helped!"

"Eva, from what you've told me, the WORST possible thing you could do right now is walk straight into Crowley's house to settle your grudge match with him," Bobby replied turning to face the red head, "Do you think your sister would've wanted you throwing your life on the line like that?"

"Don't you dare bring Riza into this!" Eva snapped slamming her glass down, "If it wasn't for your boys, she would never have been anywhere NEAR that Djinn in the first place! She had a chance at a normal life and you guys took that away from her! Do you know what it was like explaining to her wife why we couldn't protect her!? Or why there was no body to bury!?"

"Hey!" Ellen snapped stepping in between the two of them, "Now listen, the apocalypse is on our doorstep and all you two are doing is making this miserable. Can you two stop fighting for one night?"

Bobby and Eva both looked at Ellen, then each other before mumbling something along the lines of yeah sure whatever.

Realizing that was the best she was going to get, Ellen walked outside for a moment before returning with two large paper bags, "Now then, once the boys get back, we start drinking and figure out tomorrows plan of attack."

As if on cue, Castiel returned, appearing out of nowhere as usual, "The Winchesters made it in. Now we wait. Evangeline, how are y-"

"Everything is fine, Castiel. Bobby already knows," Eva explained, hoping he would take the hint.

Though he didn't get the verbal clue, the look she gave him made the angel realize what she meant, "I see. Perhaps, now would be the time to start praying as this is most likely going to be our last night on earth."

There was a pause before all three of the hunters busted out laughing.

"I don't get it, what's so funny," Cas asked looking confused.

"You poor naive thing," Ellen said walking over and placing a hand on his shoulder, "You don't spend you last night of fun praying. You spen it with friends and family...drinking and making fun."

"Have you ever even drank before, Castiel?" Eva asked finishing her whiskey and refilling it before handing it to the angel.

"I've never had the occasion," Castiel replied taking the glass from Eva, "Is this what you call...having a good time?"

"Part of it," Bobby said finishing his glass of whiskey and sighed, "The other part is not giving a shit for a while."

Castiel nodded before drinking the glass in one go, his face still remaining stoic and emotionless.

While Ellen and Bobby kept talking, Eva slipped outside and walked around out back where Bobby kept his salvage projects.

Once she was sure she was out of sight, Eva slipped the ring from her pocket and put it on, her hands shaking slightly.

"You rang?"

Spinning around, Eva saw Gabriel and smiled, "Hey, can we talk?"

"Of course, care to do it elsewhere?"

"Not really, I need to stick around for a bit," Eva explained leaning against an old gutted '87 Camero, "Big things happening tomorrow."

"I know. You're going after Lucifer," Gabriel said losing the carefree tone in his voice, "I don't want you to go."

"Gabriel, I wish I could sit this one out, but I can't just sit back while while my family goes and faces the devil alone. I know he's your brother but I can't let him hurt my friends while I'm hiding here," Eva replied looking him in the eye with a true hint of sincerity in her voice.

He let this sink in before gently embracing her, "I know you're going regardless...I wish it din't have to be this way though."

Eva burried her face in his chest with a trembling sigh, "I know. I have to though."

Gabriel kissed her on the forehead, his hand gently running through her hair, "You're too damn stubborn for your own good."

"Besides," Eva said looking up at her angel with a strained chuckle, "I can't just sit back and let Sam and Dean do everything, now can I?"

"Alright, just keep my grace with you," Gabriel said placing a hand over her heart, "It'll help, I promise."

They shared one last kiss before Bobby called out from the house, "Eva! Where'd ya go!?"

"I'll be fine," Eva said before he vanished.

She walked back over to the house, her phone in hand, "Sorry Bobby, friend of mine called."

"Ah, listen...I may have gone a bit far earlier..." Bobby muttered wheeling himself from the porch into the house again.

"Tensions are high, you don't need to apologize," Eva said holding the screen door for him.

Once back inside, Ellen, Bobby, Castiel, and Eva sat down and began talking about anything other than the inevitable at hand.

Just as the sun finished setting, Sam, Dean and Jo walked back in looking victorious.

"Did you get it?" Bobby asked looking at Dean.

"Yeah, he just gave us the colt," Sam replied setting the gun and the bullets on the desk, "Just wanted us to promise to ice Lucifer."

"Did you gank him?" Eva asked, a slight hint of bitterness in her voice.

"Well...not exactly," Dean said avoiding her gaze.

"What!? You let that bastard live?" Eva snapped clenching her fists.

Before anything else could be said, Ellen pulled the bottles of liquor from the paper bags she had brought in, "Doesn't matter! We have the colt and tomorrow we're killing the devil!"

Jo smirked and looked at Castiel, "Ever been in a drinking contest?"

"No, I have not."

Ellen raised an eyebrow before turning to her daughter, "Jo, go get the shot glasses from the kitchen."

Sam and Dean had gone with Bobby into the study while Eva and Ellen cleared a section of the kitchen table for them.

Castiel sat down warily as Ellen and Eva sat as well, "What is the objective of this contest?"

"Last one standing or sitting wins," Eva replied cracking open a bottle of tequila as Jo set up six shot glasses in front of each person.

Ellen looked at Castiel who carefully watched Eva pour the golden liquor in each glass, "You scaed angel boy?"

"No...just unsure as to why drinking and becoming intoxicated is a contest," Castiel replied looking to Ellen.

"Just go with it Cas," Eva replied with a smile, "Have fun with it."

As the three downed their first shot, there was a knock at the door.

"I got it," Jo said hurrying to the door, a shotgun in hand.

"One down...five to go," Eva said raising a second one in a toast.

Ellen repeated the motion before looking to Castiel who was just finishing shot number six.

"I think I am beginning to feel something..." the angel said gently touching his fingers together.

"Eva! You invited your boyfriend?" Jo asked looking from the doorway to the red headed hunter.

Eva almost choked on her shot when she heard this before getting up and hurrying to the door, "Gabe."

"Honey, I'm home," Gabriel said with a smirk, "Didn't want you celebrating the end alone."

Sam and Dean decided to be nosy and walked over only to freak out.

"What the hell is he doing here?" Dean snapped angrily.

"Well...kinda hard to explain..." Eva said with a sigh.

"I'm her boyfriend Deano. Gotta problem with that?" Gabriel asked protectively wrapping his arms around her torso.

"Wait...the arch angel Gabriel...has a girlfriend?" Sam said looking uncertain.

"She told me Bobby already knew," Castiel said, obviously starting to feel the effects of the tequila.

"Listen, can we all just sit down and get smashed as a family before we go and kill the devil?" Eva snapped pulling Gabriel inside and closing the door behind him.

"Eva! Get your ass over here! You're slacking!" Ellen called out refilling Castiel's and her shot glasses again.

Eva chuckled and took her seat once more before quickly slamming the last four shots and refilling them.

"So," Gabriel said watching his girlfriend, "You're going to kill Lucifer?"

"Yeah," Dean replied motioning to the colt on Bobby's desk, "We got a way now."

"Just do me a favor," Gabriel muttered pulling out a flask from his pocket and taking a swig of his whiskey, "Make sure nothing happens to Evangeline. I can't be there tomorrow to watch over her."

"Why not? It's your brother we're hunting after all," Sam said handing Dean a beer before drinking his own.

"Because that'll paint a target on her. Crowley already wants her, if Lucifer finds out I'm in love with her," Gabriel said turning to Sam, "He'll kill her first."

"Sounds reasonable. She can take care of herself though. She's done some good work as of late," Dean said patting Gabriel on the shoulder, "And as much as I want to beat the tar out of you for the Groundhog Day reenactment, I'm afraid Eva would do...unspeakable things to me in return."

Meanwhile, Eva and Ellen had started to get close to their limits while Castiel was on shot 28, "I think it's affecting me. You are starting to look a little blurry."

Eva chuckled and downed another shot, "That's good, Cas. Just remember not to pass out first..."

They continued their drinking game until neither Ellen or Eva could remain upright any longer while Castiel had finished the tequila off and was starting on a bottle of rum.

Gabriel walked over and gently scooped Eva up, "You've got guts taking on an angel."

"I had to show him who's boss," Eva muttered wrapping her arms around Gabriel's neck, "You wouldn't want me to wuss out now would you?"

"Do you guys have a bed she can use?" Gabriel asked trying not to laugh at his inebriated girlfriend.

Bobby wheeled over and sighed, "Yeah, top of the stairs, first door on the right. I'll get Ellen to the couch."

As Gabriel walked Eva upstairs, Ellen's giggling could be heard as Bobby pulled her to his lap and moved her over to the leather sofa in the study.

"Gabriel," Eva muttered as he took her to the bed and layed her down, "If something happens tomorrow..."

"Shush," Gabriel said putting a hand over her mouth, "Nothing is going to happen to you. If it does I will personally tear the Wonder Twins a new one."

Eva chuckled and playfully bit his hand, it was obvious she was plastered, "Ok, thank you baby."

Gabriel covered her in a blanket and sat beside her until she fell asleep, his eyes looking at her back, the marks were getting darker and darker.

"Oh boy..." he muttered before going back downstairs to the others.

* * *

To be continued...


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning, Eva let out a slight groan as she sat up and rubbed her head, "Shit...I'm never touching tequila again..."

A quick glance at her phone though quickly brought her from her hung over daze.

It was D-Day, it was the day to take down Lucifer.

"Morning," Gabriel said from the doorway, his face less cheery than usual.

"Morning love,' Eva muttered walking over and gently hugging him, "Are the others ready?"

"They're downstairs getting ready now. You should go load up. I'll be waiting for you after this whole mess is done," Gabriel said kissing her before vanishing.

Though she hated it, Eva knew he didn't want to hang around the people about to kill his brother.

Once downstairs, Eva made a bee-line outside to her car where she popped the trunk open, trying to ignore the migraine pounding at her skull.

"Here," Jo said holding up a bottle of Excedrin, "Everyone else already took theirs."

"Thanks Jo," Eva said gratefully taking the bottle and popping two of the pills in her mouth, "How's your moms supply of holy water?"

"Bobby just restocked her. We don't have many salt rounds though," Jo explained taking the pill bottle back.

Eva dug through her trunk before pulling an ammo case out and handing it to the blond girl, "Here ya go. There's shotgun shells and .44 magnum rounds in there. Between the two of you it should keep ya covered."

"What about you?"

"That's my spare. Unlike Sam and Dean, I make enough of these to last me a long time," Eva replied pulling two more ammo boxes out from the back of the trunk.

"I see. Well, we'll be leaving in about thirty minutes. You riding with us?" Jo asked as she slowly started back to the house.

"And leave my baby here? Hell no! I'll follow," Eva said closing her trunk and following Jo back in, "Here."

Jo held her hand out to Eva, a small necklace falling into her hand, "Thanks, what is it?"

"It's a mother of pearl pentacle. It's made specifically for protection," Eva replied smiling at her, "You know, my sister was about your age when she passed away..."

"Really?" Jo asked putting the pendant on, "Sorry to hear that."

"Don't be," Eva said as they reached the door, "She died protecting the woman she loved. Riza would be pretty pissed if she knew we were moping about it."

Once inside, Ellen saw the pendant around Jo's neck and went to Eva, "Is that-"

"Riza's? Yeah...damned idiot forgot it on her last hunt," Eva replied forcing a light-hearted tone in her voice before walking over to where Bobby and the Winchesters were gathered.

"Listen up," Bobby said as he pulled a map out from behind the desk and laid it out, "The devil is going to be in Missouri so you need to get there fast."

Dean sighed and twirled his car keys in his hand, "Right, when we get there, we need to find Lucifer before he does whatever it is he's planning on doing. Capiche?"

"Yup," Eva said picking her shotgun up of the table and loading it, "If we need to hurry though, why are we still sitting here?"

"Right. Keep in touch and keep me updated," Bobby said handing the map to Sam.

Elen watched as Eva started towards the door again before stopping her, "Everything alright?"

"Yeah, a little on edge but I feel fine," Eva replied looking Ellen in the eye.

"You sure? Ever since pretty boy showed up last night you've been on edge."

"Gabriel? No, it's nothing," Eva said starting for the door again, getting outside before Ellen could question her further.

Castiel looked to Eva, sharing a glance with her before she broke it off and got into her car.

"Is she following alone?" the angel asked looking at Ellen.

"Sugar," Ellen said with a sigh, "It's best if you leave women alone sometimes. Especially when they know how to use a shotgun."

In her car, Eva set the shotgun on her passenger seat and turned the engine over.

While she waited for the others, the hunter pulled a cd case out and began flipping through it, stopping when she came to one in particular.

It was the Tank Girl soundtrack Riza had bought her for Christmas when Eva was in high school.

"For old times sake sis," she muttered popping the cd into the player she had put in, "Let's go hunt us a devil."

As soon as the cd started, she skipped ahead to Big Gun by Ice-T just as Dean and Ellen started driving towards the highway.

* * *

After driving for 7 hours, the group came to Carthage, MO, only to be greeted by an eerily empty street.

Eva sighed and parked in front of an abandoned convenience store before getting out and popping her trunk again.

The Impala pulled up beside her as Sam leaned out the window, "You check for any signs of life. Jo and Ellen have the other half covered."

"Got it," Eva replied grabbing a nine mil from her trunk and putting it in her belt.

After grabbing the essentials, Eva walked into the store, "Hello? Anyone home?"

Much to her surprise, it looked as if everyone had literally dropped what they were doing and just vanished.

Just before leaving, Eva glanced at the cigarette rack behind the counter.

"What the hell...the worlds ending anyway..." she muttered jumping the counter and going straight for the Marlboro red 100's and grabbing two packs.

"Thought you quit."

Eva jumped and spun around, her shot gun at the ready only to find Jo standing there with a raised eye brow.

"Jesus christ! Don't sneak up on a person like that," she muttered grabbing a third pack, "Besides, the worlds gonna end, don't see why it matters at this point."

"Just didn't see you going back to it," Jo replied after the shotgun was lowered, "Castiel disappeared . Said something about alot of reapers hanging around."

After lighting one of the cancer sticks, Eva turned to Jo and jumped the counter again, "Wait...reapers? As in more than one?"

"Yeah. Judging by the way he was looking around, it may be around the thirties."

Eva sighed and took another drag of her smoke, "Alright, well, let's find Sam and Dean. We need to fill them in."

Jo nodded and started following her to find the brothers.

After finding them and filling them in, the group started towards the outskirts of town.

"There you are!"

Dean and Sam spun around to find a woman standing there with an evil smirk, Sam swore under his breath, "Meg."

"Shouldn't have come here, boys," the brunette demon said as she watched Dean aim the colt at her.

Dean held the gun firmly as he glared her down, "I could say the same for you."

"I didn't come alone Dean," Meg commented as something stepped forward, snarling and growling.

"Hellhounds," Dean muttered trying to keep his cool.

"You gotta be shitting me," Eva snapped cocking her gun and holding it at the ready.

"We can do this the easy way or the hard way," the demon woman commented, her bloodlust almost permeating the air.

Ellen and Dean looked at one another before Dean turned to Meg, "Since when have you known us to make anything easy?"

Meg simply laughed and snapped her fingers, the hellhounds bounding after the group.

Sam grabbed Jo and Ellen, "RUN!"

Swearing, Eva fired her shotgun at where she thought one of the hounds was coming from, she must've hit it though as a splatter of black blood hit the pavement.

"Dean!" Jo called out seeing one of them pin him.

"Jo no!" Dean snapped trying to fend the demon dog off, though his cries fell on deaf ears as she fired round after round into the mutt.

When another hound turned and attaked Jo, Ellen snapped and emptied her payload into it's body.

"Shit," Eva muttered throwing her smoke on the ground before hurrying to help Jo, only to be knocked to the ground by a hellhound as it went for Dean.

Forcing herself up, Eva fired another round into the hound before sprinting to the store everyone else had made it to.

Just as her foot touched the pavement, a hellhound lashed out, it's claws catching the back of her leg.

Sam saw this and came to her rescue once more, shooting the dog down before dragging Eva into the store.

Once inside, Sam set Eva down and wasted no time in grabbing a chain to keep the hounds at bay.

"Ellen," Eva said forcing herself to stand and limping over to them, "How's she holding up?"

The look in her eyes said it all, so Eva backed off and grabbed a bag of rock salt that she used to line the doors and windows with.

After Dean managed a make shift radio to get in contact with Bobby, Sam and Ellen began trying to tend to Jo's wounds.

The wound on Eva's leg was now bound with an ace bandage and a makeshift splint, slowing but not completely stopping the bleeding.

As they formulated a plan, Eva's hand absent mindedly reached for the ring in her pocket, but she quickly snapped herself out of it.

The last thing Gabriel needed was to see their group in their current state.

"Now we know where the devil's gonna be, we know when, and we have the Colt," Dean said after finishing his discussion with Bobby.

Sam sighed and rubbed his forehead, "Yeah. We just have to get past eight or so hellhounds and get to the farm by midnight."

"Yeah, and that's after we get Jo and Ellen the hell out of town," Eva said going to the window to see how far her car was from them.

"Stop. Guys, stop," Jo said trying to bite back some of the pain, "Can we, uh, be realistic about this, please?"

Dean and Sam walked over to her while Eva just watched from where she stood.

This was the Djinn hunt all over again.

* * *

_"Eva, you gotta leave me..." _

_A young woman, brunette hair covering her bloodied face, sat against a wall with a stick of dynamite in her hand._

_"Riza, shut your whore mouth," Eva snapped trying to ignore the fact that she had a gash in her side that was bleeding profusely._

_"Eva...you can still walk. If you take me with you," Riza said, her blue eyes looking up at her elder sister, "It's going to follow you and you won't be able to finish it."  
_

_Looking her over, Eva saw that the Djinn poison had taken its toll on her, the physical injuries were a whole other story. _

_"I'm not leaving you here. What would I tell Kim?" Eva said trying to help Riza to her feet only to be pushed back. _

_"Sis, you know as well as I do...I only have a little longer...You have your whole life ahead of you..." _

_After arguing for a good ten minutes, a female Djinn rounded the corner, a smile of triumph on her face._

_"Dean!" Riza called out pulling a lighter from her pocket, "Get Evangeline outta here!" _

_Dean knew what Riza's plan was, but there was no point in arguing, so he scooped Eva up and made a break for the exit with Sam. _

_Eva screamed for Riza, trying to fight her way out of Deans arms but it was all in vain._

* * *

"We got propane, wiring, rock salt, iron nails, everything we need," Jo said, her hands trembling.

"Everything we need?" Sam asked looking confused.

"To make a bomb," Eva said hobbling over to them, "Am I right Jo?"

"No, no, no," Dean said pacing a bit, "We're not-"

_"_You got another plan? You got any other plan? Those are hellhounds out there, Dean. They've got all of our scents. Those bitches will never stop coming after you. We let the dogs in, you guys hit the roof, make a break for the building next over. I can wait here with my finger on the button, rip those mutts a new one. Or at least get you a few minutes' head start, anyway," Jo explained before feeling her mother grab her hands.

"No, I—I won't let you," Ellen snapped trying not to break down.

"If I can get us a shot on the devil—Dean, we have to take it," Jo said before hearing her mother protest again, "Mom. This might literally be your last chance to treat me like an adult. Might wanna take it?"

"You heard her...get to work," Dean said, his voice starting to crack a bit.

After setting up the nails, salt and propane tanks, Sam rigged a doorbell to some wire and handed it to Jo, "Here, just push the button to set it off..."

"Okay, this is it. I'll see you on the other side. Probably sooner than later," Dean said kneeling down beside Jo.

Jo forced a chuckle, "Make it later."

They shared a brief kiss before Ellen walked over to the door.

Jo saw this and shook her head, "Mom, no."

"Somebody's gotta let them in. Like you said, you're not moving. You got me, Jo. And you're right, this is important," Ellen explained as a few tears rolled down her cheek, "But I will not leave you here alone."

Eva stepped forward, "Ellen, pl-"

"Get going," Ellen said looking Eva in the eye.

Even though she wanted to stop her, Eva saw the same look in her eyes that her sister had given her back in that warehouse.

Sam helped Eva to the back door as Dean lead the way, the trio making their way up the fire escape to the street.

Once they got to the Impala, there was a moment before the hardware store blew sky high.

Eva, Sam and Dean all watched a moment before climbing into the black car and heading for the outskirts of town.

* * *

Once they got to the farm Bobby had marked out for them, Sam and Dean looked at one another, a silent agreement occurring between them.

Eva forced herself out of the car, her pistol now firmly in her grasp as she started towards the clearing, Dean and Sam walking beside her.

They saw Lucifer, filling in what they assumed was a grave surrounded by about thirty men just standing there when Sam walked over, "You wanted to see me?"

"Oh, Sam, you don't need that gun here. You know I'd never hurt you. Not really," the fallen angel said as he put the shovel down and turned to his potential vessel.

While Sam distracted him, Dean helped Eva over to a tree while he loaded the colt and snuck up on Lucifer, ready to shoot him between the eyes.

"Yeah? Well I'd hurt you," he snapped firing the gun and dropping the devil.

Eva limped over and scoffed, "Serves the bastard right."

After a minute though, Lucifer gasped and sat up rather quickly, "OWWWWW!"

As he got up, the angel threw Dean into a tree and kept Eva where she was standing.

"Don't feel too bad, Sam. There's only five things in all of creation that that gun can't kill, and I just happen to be one of them. But if you give me a minute, I'm almost done," Lucifer said picking the shovel back and resuming his digging, "And you, Evangeline, you're just icing on the cake. Tell me, you picking up angel radio yet?"

"Go to hell," Eva hissed as her leg began throbbing.

"Already been sweetheart," Lucifer said before looking at Sam again, " You know, I don't suppose you'd just say yes here and now? End this whole tiresome discussion? That's crazy, right?"

"It's never gonna happen!"

"Oh, I don't know, Sam. I think it will. I think it'll happen soon. Within six months. And I think it'll happen in Detroit."

"You listen to me, you son of a bitch. I'm gonna kill you myself, you understand me? I'm going to rip your heart out!" Sam snapped angrily, his fists clenching tighter by the moment.

"That's good, Sam. You keep fanning that fire in your belly. All that pent-up rage. I'm gonna need it. Eva," Lucifer said walking over to the red head, "I don't suppose you'd come help me willingly, would you? I mean, my hound already did a number on ya, I'd hate to see what Alistair would do once he got his hands on you."

Eva swore under her breath before spitting in his face, "There's my answer!"

Lucifer wiped the spit from his face before using his powers to throw the woman into the same tree Dean was laying by, "That's why I dislike you humans so much...no respect..."

Eva drew a gasping breath as her body cringed upon impact.

The wound on her leg was now torn open even worse and several deep gouges lined her back, blood seeping into her shirt as she fought to stay awake.

Castiel then appeared behind her and Dean, his hand covering her mouth, signaling her to remain silent.

Before she could think, he blinked Dean, Sam and herself out of the field back to Bobby's.

* * *

To be continued...


	7. Chapter 7

Back at Bobby's house, Gabriel and Bobby were talking, well, Bobby was talking and Gabriel was listening.

"That girl has already been through hell and back, you do anything to hurt her," Bobby said taking a swig of his scotch, "You'll have me to answer to."

"I would ne-"

Gabriel didn't get a chance to finish his thought before Castiel appeared in the room, Dean laying on the floor beside him, Sam standing behind him, and Eva sitting beside Dean, her hand on his shoulder.

"What in the hell happened?" Bobby snapped wheeling himself over while Gabriel hurried to help Eva.

"The colt didn't work," Eva hissed as Gabriel gingerly helped her to the sofa, "Damn bastard sat right back up after taking a bullet between the eyes."

"Lucifer's still alive?" Gabriel asked, unsure of whether to be afraid or relieved.

"Yes, Lucifer still lives," Castiel said, not moving from where he stood, "It would seem we have failed."

"Ellen and Jo, where are they?" Bobby asked looking at the four of them.

Dean and Eva both looked at the floor, unable to say anything.

"Sam?" Bobby asked looking at the younger Winchester, "Where are they?"

"I'm sorry Bobby...the hellhounds were onto us...they stayed behind to stop them...they detonated a bomb..." Sam said, unable to tell the whole story without getting choked up.

Gabriel saw the look in Sam's eyes then looked at Eva, "Wait, your friends from last night?"

Eva swallowed her tears and nodded, her hands shaking as she remembered how torn up Jo looked after the hellhounds got to her, "That damn bastard cost us two of our best friends..."

Seeing her shaking, Gabriel gently pulled Eva into an embrace, being careful not to apply too much pressure to her wounds, "I am so sorry..."

Bobby sank back into his wheelchair, his chest becoming heavy all of a sudden, "No...that's not..."

After a few minutes of silence, Bobby wheeled himself back to the desk and just sat there.

"Castiel," Gabriel said looking to the dark haired angel, "Could you come here?"

Castiel nodded and walked over, "What is it?"

"Could you heal her?" he half whispered looking at the claw marks on her leg and the gouges on her back.

"I don't understand, your grace-"

"I know that. But if I use it, Lucifer will follow my scent here. I don't want to draw unwanted attention," Gabriel replied as he continued to hold Eva.

"I cannot. The grace you gave her is interfering with my own," Castiel replied after a few moments.

"Don't worry about me," Eva finally said sitting up straight, "Just help me get my leg cleaned up..."

Gabriel sighed and grabbed the first aid kit Bobby kept on his desk, "At least you learned something new. The colt doesn't work on archangels."

Eva simply nodded before crying out in pain as Gabriel applied rubbing alcohol to the wound on her leg, "Y...yeah...and I never want to tangle with a hellhound ever again...SON OF A BITCH!"

"I never said this would be easy," Gabriel said sounding like a parent almost, "Now lay on your stomach so I can clean it properly."

Dean watched as Eva layed down and Gabriel continued to clean the wound.

"Eva, I gotta question," Sam said bringing three beers from the kitchen, "What did Lucifer mean by 'are you picking up angel radio yet'?"

"Good question Sammy," Dean said accepting one of the beers, "Last I checked, humans don't pick that stuff up."

"Boys," Gabriel said holding a hand up to signify slow down, "Let me get her patched up first."

"Dean," Eva said, ignoring Gabriel and taking a beer from Sam, "There's some shit going down that I can't really explain right now. I'm sure you understand Sam."

"Shit going down? That's the understatement of the century!" Dean snapped taking a swig of his beer, "It's bad enough we got Satan after Sam, but if he's after you too-"

"You think I enjoy having Lucifer on my tail?" Eva snapped glaring at Dean, "Hell it wasn't until Cas zapped into my car that I even knew what was going on. GAH!"

Gabriel sighed and rubbed Eva's shoulder, "Sorry, hellhound wounds are always pretty deep...and pretty painful."

"Just be a bit gentler please," Eva gasped once she could breath again.

"Could you at least explain why Lucifer thinks you have angel radio in your head," Sam asked setting a waste basket by Gabriel so he could toss the used cotton swabs.

"She's a fledgling," Castiel interjected, "Half human, half angel. Or in her case, half Archangel."

"Way to ruin the surprise!" Gabriel whined sarcastically as he continued to dab the blood and dirt away from the skin.

Bobby heard this and snapped out of his daze, "You've gotta be kidding me..."

"Sorry Bobby," Eva replied through clenched teeth, "I'm a mutt."

"If you're an angel," Dean asked walking over and looking at Eva's back, "Where's the wings?"

Castiel sighed and gently ran his fingers along two dark marks on her back, "Though they haven't grown yet...this is where they'll appear."

"HAVE YOU EVER HEARD OF PERSONAL SPACE!" Eva snapped as Sam and Bobby came over to look as well.

Gabriel did his best to bite back a laugh before snapping his fingers, a surgical needle and thread spool appearing in his hands, "You know you're adorable when your flustered?"

Eva sighed as the others backed off, "According to you..."

"Brace yourself babe," he said after threading the needle and pushing the needle through the skin.

Trying not to scream, Eva bit into the throw pillow she had been leaning on, her muscles spasming as Gabriel began to stitch the wound together.

"So, that's why Lucifer wants you. To tune in to the angle waves?" Dean asked trying not to stare at the wound.

"No shit Sherlock," Eva hissed burying her head in the pillow once more.

Once the wound was stitched up, Gabriel wrapped it in gauze and bandages before helping her sit up, "What about the ones on your back?"

"I'm not worried about those," Eva muttered trying to push the pain from her mind.

Once things calmed down finally, Bobby pulled a picture off of his desk that he had taken the night before.

It was a group photo, Castiel was on the far left, Jo and Ellen beside him, Ellen kneeling beside Bobby, Dean and Sam standing beside each other, and Eva standing in Gabriel's arms as he held her close.

Despite the world coming to an end, they all looked somewhat cheerful, almost like a strange family.

Sam and Dean walked over and looked at the photo over his shoulder as Eva limped over and looked at it as well.

Once they all took it in, Bobby turned his chair around and gently tossed it into the fireplace, the flames licking the edges.

Eva stared at Jo and Ellen's faces before the flames burned them away, a few tears silently rolling down her cheeks.

Gabriel could sense she was hurting, so he walked over and hugged her from behind, his arms wrapping themselves around her waist.

"Well," Eva said gently pulling Gabriel's hands from her waist, "We'd best be going."

"You're leaving?" Dean asked turning to her, a look of concern and irritation on his face, "What about Lucifer?"

"Listen, with my leg this bad, I'm gonna be out of the game for a while. I'll just end up slowing you down. That doesn't mean that I won't help stop whatever step 2 is for Lucifer. It just means that I'm taking some time to heal," she explained finishing her beer and tossing the empy bottle into the wastebasket by the couch.

"For once you aren't talking total crazy," Gabriel said gently wrapping an arm around her waist to take some of the weight off of her leg.

"She's gotta point Dean," Bobby said wheeling over and looking at the boys, "I mean, you got your asses royally kicked. Some time to recover is not a bad idea."

"Well, whatever you decided to do," Eva said hooking her arm around Gabriel's shoulders, "We'll catch you later."

Gabriel simply waved before blinking them back to the penthouse in NY.

Once there, Eva immediately sat down on the bed and sighed, "Babe...did you really not know about the colt?"

"Eva," Gabriel said looking her in the eye with a raised eyebrow, "Babe, do you really think I would lie to you after all that's happened?"

Though she was somewhat unsure, Eva chose to trust Gabriel and forced a smile, "You're right...I'm sorry..."

"Right, how about a movie?" the angel asked sitting down beside Eva and pulling her in close, "Your choice."

"A movie sounds nice," Eva said shifting so she was curled up against Gabriel, her injured leg scratched out straight, "How about...Hot Fuzz?"

"British comedy?" Gabriel asked donning a fake accent and a posh expression, "My dear that sounds splendid."

Eva couldn't help but laugh as she playfully smacked his arm, "Okay smart ass."

Hearing her laugh brought a smile to the archangels face, he hadn't heard her laugh since before he left, but it still made him smile, "Popcorn?"

With a snap of his fingers, a bowl of popcorn appeared between them and the movie started playing on the tv.

"You spoil me too much," Eva said kissing his lips before getting in close to Gabriel, his arm draped over her shoulders as they watched.

* * *

To be continued...


	8. Chapter 8

The next morning, Eva woke up to find Gabriel gone from the bed.

Panicking slightly, she looked around to find a note on the pillow with another white rose.

'Eva, had to go take care of some business...be back later. Don't worry, everything will be fine. Your beloved archangel, Gabriel.'

After reading it, Eva kinda smiled a bit, "That egotistical bastard..."

She put the note and the rose on the side table and got up to go to the bathroom.

As soon as her injured leg touched the ground though, a wave of pain shot through her body, causing her to fall back onto the bad.

"Forgot about that..." she muttered once she started breathing normally again.

After the pain passed, Eva stood up more carefully this time, most of her weight being supported by her left leg as she limped to the bathroom.

After taking care of business, Eva limped back out and started towards the kitchen to make herself some coffee.

As she set it up, Eva thought to Ellen and Jo, pausing as she did.

"Well...at least you guys are still together," she half whispered pushing the on button and turning to get a mug from the sink.

"Hello darling."

Dropping her cup, Eva felt her heart stop as a familiar scottish voice caught her ears, "No."

She spun around, almost losing her balance as her right leg came off the floor, only to find the king of the crossroads standing in the doorway of the kitchenette.

"Miss me?" Crowley asked with a smirk, "Ya know, that angel of yours made it a bit tricky finding you."

"How the hell did you get in here?" Eva demanded grabbing a knife from the counter.

"I have a few tricks...know a couple of angels...now then, why not make this a bit easier on yourself and just come with me?" the dark haired man said raising his hands slightly.

"Why don't you just smoke out of here?" Eva snapped taking a half a step back.

"Now you see, I can't do that. Without you I've got a snowballs chance in hell down there, no pun intended."

As he took a few steps closer, Eva lashed out, the chef knife she was holding cutting the sleeve of his expensive looking suit.

"Really?" Crowley snapped looking at the cut fabric, "This is Armani you nit wit. Do you have no respect for taste?"

"Not when it comes to demon assholes," Eva remarked lashing out again.

Crowley managed to step back this time as he grabbed her arm, "I swear, you are a fiesty little bitch."

Eva cried out and fell to her knees as he twisted her wrist.

"Seems Lucifer's hellhound did a number on you," the crossroad demon commented seeing the bandaging on her leg, "So sad really. I was hoping to let my own pups take care of you."

"Get out of here you sick fuck!" Eva cried placing her free hand on his arm.

Crowley didn't think anything of it until he felt a burning sensation in his arm, causing him to let go of her arm and pull back, "The hell..."

Though she didn't understand what happened, Eva took this chance to pick the knife back up, "Get...the fuck...out..."

"Who taught you that little trick?" Crowley asked flashing behind her.

As he went to grab her once more, Eva swore under her breath and swung the knife around, hoping to get him again.

He stopped the knife but saw her grab his wrist once more, "Again?"

This time, Eva imagined a white cleansing light coming from her hand and burning his flesh, her gip tightening as she did.

Crowley let out a cry of pain and twisted his arm away, "You sodding little bitch!"

Eva didn't give him an answer, she simply thought of him vanishing from the penthouse, her eyes shimmering blue as she did.

In a split second, Crowley was gone, leaving nothing but the mug she had dropped before and the knife in her hand.

"What just happened..." she muttered to herself, bracing herself against the counter.

After regaining herself, Eva knelt down and began to pick up the pieces of broken mug when Gabriel appeared, "Honey, I'm home!"

He walked into the kitchenette where he saw her on one knee, " Babe, everything ok?"

"I'm not sure..." Eva managed as Gabriel cleaned the mess up and helped her to the bed, "Crowley was here..."

"What?" Gabriel asked, a look of anger and hatred in his face, "Where is he?"

"I don't know. I somehow hurt him with a touch...then I thought of him disappearing and he was gone," she explained looking more confused than scared.

"Really?"

Eva nodded and looked at him, "Any ideas?"

"Oh yeah," Gabriel said with his signature smile, "You just used your angelic powers."

It was then that it hit her, her grace was finally maturing, "Angelic powers? I thought it was just going to be angel radio and a set of wings..."

"Normally it would, but remember something babe," Gabriel said kissing her forehead, "Your an archangels fledgling."

Eva smiled as his lips brushed her skin before playfully pushing him, "You and that ego again. I'm starting to wonder if there's room for me here."

"I dunno. We may have to move some stuff around," Gabriel said with a semi pouty face, "Get rid of a few jokes, perhaps a couple of pesky mannerisms."

"You are such a drama queen," Eva said pushing him back onto the bed and laying beside him, her lips brushing the crook of his neck.

Gabriel felt a chill run down his spine before he climbed ontop of Eva, his body only a hair away from hers as he kissed her back, "Not today. You need to get better..."

"You're no fun," Eva said giving him the sad puppy dog face.

"Doctors orders," Gabriel said standing up and pulling her up until she was sitting up.

"You're a doctor?"

Gabriel smirked and snapped his fingers, his clothes had changed to a pair of green scrubs and a doctors coat, "Of course...I am Doctor Sexy after all..."

Eva laughed and started to stand, "Yeah, and I'm Tony Blair."

"Who knew Tony Blair was so...attractive," Gabriel said walking over and forcing her to sit back down, his clothes back to normal now, "Besides, it doesn't take a doctor to see you need some rest."

Eva sighed in frustration before she felt him appear behind her and his hands starting to massage her shoulders, "Fine...but if I go stir crazy it's your fault..."

"Oh, don't worry about that love. You're dating me. You're already crazy," he said moving his hands from her shoulders to the back of her neck.

"Perhaps I should get my head checked then," Eva muttered as she leaned her head forward a bit, relishing the feel of his fingers working the knots from her muscles.

As he continued to massage her achy muscles, Gabriel looked at the scratches and gouges along her back.

It always killed him to see her hurt like this, but Gabriel knew she wouldn't give up her hunting life style, even if he begged her.

After a bit, he finally took his hand and placed it over the stitches on her shoulder where the vampire had bitten into her a few days before, his grace glowing and healing the wound swiftly.

"Babe," Eva said turning to face him, a look of worry on her face, "What about your brothers?"

"It doesn't matter. I don't like seeing you in pain," Gabriel replied leaning forward and firmly kissing her lips.

Eva gasped before leaning into the kiss, the taste of caramel and whiskey filling her mouth.

"Am I interrupting something?"

The two lovers both looked over to see Balthazar, Gabriel's fellow Archangel and brother that was oh so loved by everyone.

"What are you doing here, Bal?" Gabriel asked getting off the bed and going to the liquor cabinet.

"I can't just pop in to say hello to a family member?" Balthazar asked looking from Gabriel to Eva, "And his alluring mate?"

"Shut it pretty boy," Eva snapped managing to stand and limping over to Gabriel, "I've had a really bad week so far, I'd rather not have to rip you a new one."

Balthazar looked shocked as she spoke to him, "I'm hurt. Can't you take a compliment?"

"Remember," Gabriel said handing him a glass of scotch before making his girlfriend an appletini, "Hell hath no fury like a hunter scorned."

Eva smiled and accepted the drink before kissing Gabriel again, "Thanks babe."

"You two are so cute...makes me rather ill," Balthazar muttered taking a sip of his scotch, "I actually came on business though. Seems Uriel caught wind of your girlfriends condition. He's personally looking for her now."

"Uriel? Pft, don't make me laugh," Gabriel said getting himself a whiskey and turning to Balthazar, "That guy aint got nothing on me!"

"You say that now," Balthazar said looking from Gabriel to Eva, "But her little stunt earlier with the King of the Crossroads has put her on the radar now."

Eva sipped her drink before letting out a sigh, "Listen, I'm sure you came here out of the kindness of your heart."

Balthazar smiled and bowed mockingly.

"But after finding out how badly each side wants me," Eva continued, "There's nothing I can really do except keep fighting to stop the apocalypse. I stated that I am on nobodies side. I'm going the distance for humanity. Not heaven. Not hell. For the human race. So please, for the love of god, don't start pulling the you need to go into hiding schpiel."

Gabriel and Balthazar looked at her, in shock as the red headed woman basically told an archangel to go fuck himself.

"Sorry love...didn't mean to strike a nerve," Balthazar finally managed taking another sip of his scotch, "But I do think you may need to stay somewhere else."

Though Gabriel didn't want to admit it, if Crowley had found her there, he knew Balthazar was right.

"What are you thinking?" Eva asked seeing the look in Gabriel's eyes.

"You wouldn't like it," Gabriel said quietly finishing his drink off.

"Wait...you're not suggesting," Eva said setting her glass down and gently rubbing her temples, "I am not staying with this creep."

"Oi! I'm right here," Balthazar said sounding slightly offended.

"No offense Balthazar...but I can't necessarily say I'm too fond of crashing on your couch," Eva said before slamming the rest of her drink, her nerves on the verge of being completely shot.

"It wouldn't be my couch! I have a spare bedroom that doesn't get used," he said before looking to Gabriel, "If your boyfriend doesn't mind of course."

Gabriel sighed and looked at Eva, "Eva, baby, I'm sorry but Crowley does know you're here. He also somehow got through my security I set up. I don't want to be apart from you, but I need to do some digging and find out how the hell this happened. It'd only be for a week or two."

"Don't you baby me," Eva muttered looking away from Gabriel to the floor.

As she listened and thought about what he said though, it made sense.

"Fine..." she said after a few minutes of uncomfortable silence, "You win. On one condition."

"Anything, just say the word," Gabriel said smiling and hugging her gently.

Eva pulled the ring from her pocket and held it up, "I put this on...you don't hesitate, you don't wait, you come the moment you sense it."

"Sounds reasonable," Gabriel said kissing her on the lips once more, "And trust me, I'll be there at a moments notice."

"Again with the romance..." Balthazar muttered pouring himself another drink, "Do you two ever stop that?"

"Shut up Balthazar," Eva snapped as she buried her face in Gabriel's chest, "Just be safe."

Gabriel ran his hands along her back, using his grace to heal the gashes and such before letting go of her, "I'll come back for you soon. Your car and stuff is already in his driveway."

"You know me so well," Eva said with a half hearted smile.

"Balthazar," Gabriel said turning to his brother and raising an eyebrow, "Anything happens to her, I will make your life a living hell."

"You can't be worse than Lucifer is right now," Balthazar commented walking over and placing a hand on Eva's shoulder, "Well then, shall we?"

Eva looked to Gabriel before glaring up at Balthazar, "Do I have a choice?"

Balthazar simply laughed before blinking them to his manor where he immediately set her down on his couch, "Welcome to my humble abode."

Eva looked around and cocked an eyebrow, "Humble?"

There were extravagant paintings hanging everywhere and the interior looked like something taken straight out of Buckingham Palace.

"Sounded neat," the angel said handing her a glass of water, "Gabriel didn't heal your leg I see."

Eva had completely forgotten that Gabriel had been healing her before he sent her away.

Looking down, Eva sighed and shook her head, "I couldn't ask anymore of him than he's already done."

"Really? Cause I thought, you dating an archangel after all, that it gave you free reign to use him whenever you liked," Balthazar said sitting beside her and looking at her leg, "I could take care of that for you. As a sign of good faith."

"You're going to do it whether I let you or not aren't you?" Eva muttered looking unamused.

"Of course, just thought I'd be nice enough to give you some warning," Balthazar said lifting her right leg onto his lap.

As he removed the bandages, Eva drew in a gasp as the air hit the claw marks.

"Oh my. Hellhound?" he asked looking at the stitches, "You got away easy."

Eva was about to say something when she felt him touch his lips to the wounds, a slight tremor coming to her lips.

"You alright?" Balthazar asked after he finished healing her with his grace, "Bringing back mem-"

"Shut up!" Eva snapped, genuinely irritated now, "That was one time! Gabriel had left, I was confused and scared! I never intended for that to happen!"

Balthazar looked her in the eye and sighed, "It may have been accidental, but you did enjoy yourself."

Eva blushed before standing up and starting to walk away, "Balthazar...you are a royal asshole, you know that?"

"I've heard that a FEW times," he replied looking at her, "Again, can't deny that you enjoyed it."

Pausing mid step, Eva thought back to that night she had come to Balthazar, begging him for help to find Gabriel.

After talking her down from a panic attack, Balthazar had started giving her a neck rub when one thing led to another.  
Pushing those thoughts from her mind, Eva turned and walked back over to Balthazar, "You listen to me pretty boy, it was a one time deal. It's never going to happen again. Ever!"

"Whatever you say," he said with a smirk, "I can see why he likes you. You're rather attractive when you get all dominant like this."

Eva scoffed, flipped him off and headed towards the spare room that she had slept in after their one night fling, locking the door behind her.

* * *

To be continued...


	9. Chapter 9

In her room, Eva sat at the window sill and stared out at the horizon.

Balthazar's manor was nestled in the vineyards of Los Angeles, CA, overlooking a few hundred acres of nothing but green land.

Though the view was nice, the thought of being in the same house as that womanizing bastard of an archangel made Eva sick to her stomach.

"Dammit Gabe..." she muttered pulling the pack of smokes she had grabbed from Carthage and lighting one up.

"Those things'll kill you ya know," Balthazar commented standing in the doorway, a glass of scotch in his hand.

"If this lifestyle hasn't killed me yet," Eva said not bothering to look at him, "I don't think anything will."

The archangel chuckled and walked over, conjuring a glass of vodka and cranberry juice for her, "With that attitude, you'd give all my brothers a run for their money."

Eva took the drink and nodded at him, "Thanks. Though...I'm kind of hoping to avoid a run in with Lucifer again. Especially considering what he wants me to be his personal ham radio."

It wasn't hard to see that the woman's tension was running thin, so Balthazar set his drink down and gently but firmly grabbed her shoulders and began massaging them.

"Hey!" Eva snapped brushing his hands away, "What part of that was a one time deal didn't you catch?"

"I'm not copping a feel," Balthazar said starting again, "I'm trying to be a gentleman."

This time, Eva turned and slapped him across the face, "I said knock it off...I've had a shitty enough week as it is. I just want to get a good nights rest, get my stuff, and get back on the road."

"Well princess," Balthazar said rubbing his jaw, "I promised Gabriel I wouldn't let you out of my sight, so you're not leaving without the all clear."

Eva was beginning to lose her temper with Balthazar, but she also knew that if she left, Gabriel would never let the hunter leave when demons and angels were hunting her down.

"Finally gonna listen?" he asked picking his glass back up and taking a sip, "How Gabriel dealt with you is beyond me."

"Excuse me?" Eva asked, the glass she was holding shattering as she tightened her grip, "Dealt with me?"

Balthazar grimaced a moment, realizing he had crossed a line, "Wrong thing to say?"

"Between Castiel telling me to break it off because of the whole fledgling deal and you bringing up something that truly meant nothing, I am on the verge of ganking every single one of you sons of bitches!" Eva snapped throwing some of the shards of glass at Balthazar.

Balthazar snapped and the shards disappeared, "Ok, I understand you are under a lot of stress right now. I've got to pop out for a bit, make yourself at home."

Before she could do or say anything else, the archangel disappeared leaving the fledgling in the room, her hand still bleeding, "Fucking bastard..."

She went to the bathroom and grabbed a bandage from the medicine cabinet and wrapping her hand.

After the mess was cleaned up and her hand was fixed, Eva pulled the ring from her pocket.

"Gabriel..." she muttered, pondering the thought of calling him to her.

After a few moments, she put the ring on and took a deep breath.

"You rang?"

Spinning around, Eva smiled as she saw Gabriel, "Hey."

"Everything alright?" Gabriel asked looking at her hand.

"Yeah. Stress..broken glass...the usual," Eva said walking over to him, "Things are just getting a bit tense."

"You're legs healed! Bal take care of it?" he asked running a hand through her hair.

"Yes, even after my protesting, he kind of said you're getting healed like it or not."

Gabriel laughed and kissed her forehead, "Just wanted to see if you'd started healing on your own yet. It's only a matter of time before you become my little angel."

"About that," Eva said looking up at him, "Is it...painful? I'm kinda reaching my limit on my pain threshold this week..."

"Wouldn't know. Anything you need babe? I kinda need to take care of some stuff..."

Eva felt a bit hurt by his words, but she knew he meant well, "Yeah, how long do I have to hide out here?"

"I'm not sure...but not for too long. I promise," Gabriel said kissing her lips before vanishing.

Eva touched her lips after he left, tasting his caramel and whiskey flavor, "Alright..."

* * *

"It's been two weeks!"

Eva was pacing the manor, her hair tied up into a bun and a pistol in her hand.

"Relax. He'll be back sooner than you think," Balthazar said taking the gun from her and sitting her on the couch, "You need to look at this as a break."

"A break?" Eva said rubbing her temples, "I don't take breaks! I'm not the kind of person who just takes breaks!"

"Maybe that's your problem! You need to step back and breathe," the angel remarked watching her light up a cancer stick.

Eva muttered something under her breath before taking a deep drag.

"Honey! I'm home!" a familiar voice rang out.

The hunter turned quickly and smiled, almost jumping over the couch as she ran over, "I'm so glad you're back! I was losing my mind!"

"That's putting it nicely," Balthazar said picking her dropped cigarette of the floor and taking a drag himself, "She was turning into a caged jaguar."

Gabriel looked down at Eva and sighed, "Really?"

"Baby," Eva said giving him a 'listen or else' look, "If you hadn't shown up when you did, I was going to put a hole in his head."

"Oi, what'd I ever do to you?" Balthazar asked looking hurt.

"Don't get me started pretty boy," Eva hissed before feeling Gabriel clamp a hand over her mouth, "HMMF!"

"I get it! You two can't stand one another. I'm here to take you away this time," Gabriel explained turning his girlfriend around to face him, "We've got an invite to a get together."

"Where at?" Eva asked raising an eyebrow.

"The Elysium Field hotel. You're going ahead of me and I'm going to catch you up," Gabriel explained snapping his fingers and changing her tee shrit and jeans to a halter dress, black, with silver embroidered hems.

"Fine," Eva said with a groan, "But I am NOT going dressed like this. I'm sure I can just wear my fed suit and consider it good."

Gabriel pouted before changing her dress to a sleek black and white skirt suit with a red and black tie, "Fine."

"Thanks babe. I'll get my keys," Eva said going to her room, making sure to push past Balthazar on her way.

"Your girlfriend has got LOVELY manners," Balthazar said, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Why do you think I fell in love with her?" Gabriel said with a smile.

"I do want to talk to you about something though. A few demons came poking around while you were gone. How certain are you," Balthazar commented in a hushed voice, "That it was a good idea to give her your grace."

Gabriel sighed, before looking at Balthazar, "It wasn't a good idea. But that's what love is. It makes you do stupid things, that's how I know that she is the one for me Bal. I care about this woman, I can't stand to lose her."

"Alright. Where is this place?" Eva asked as she came down the stairs.

"Muncie, Indiana. Want me to poof you there?" Gabriel asked with a smile.

"Only if you send my car with me. I don't leave without my baby," Eva said with a chuckle.

"You got it. Thanks for your help Balthazar, I owe you one," Gabriel said with a smile.

"Don't mention it," he said watching Eva grab her gun.

"Ok I won't," Eva replied tucking the gun into her waistline.

"Alright babe. You go, the boys are already there, I'll be there later," Gabriel said kissing her deeply.

Eva leaned into the kiss and smiled, "Ok, don't make me wait too long."

Before she could blink, Eva found herself beside her car in the parking lot of the Elysium Fields.

She sighed and grabbed a duffel bag from her car and walked in.

The interior was beautifully decorated with a few mod art lighting fixtures and such.

"Can I help you miss?" the desk clerk asked, smiling at her.

"Um, yeah. I would like to get a room for the night," Eva said walking over and pulling her wallet from her pocket.

"I see," the dark haired man said with a smile, "And is it just you?"

"No, my fiancee will be joining me later," Eva replied handing him a credit card, "He stopped in town to get some things. Anniversary night."

The clerk chuckled and handed her back her card, "Keep it. Your room will be on the house tonight. Wouldn't want to spoil your special evening."

Eva simply smiled and put her wallet away before accepting the room key from the clerk, "You're so sweet."

As she started to walk towards her room, Eva heard a couple of familiar voices griping and moaning.

"Sam? Dean?"

The brothers looked up, Sam smiled and walked over while Dean grumbled something along the lines of oh great. f

"What're you doing here?" Sam asked looking surprised.

Unsure as to whether or not Gabe had told them, Eva simply smiled, "I was passing through and got too tired to drive. You?"

"That storm that came out of nowhere forced us in here," Sam said pointing at the freak thunderstorm that had appeared.

"Right. Well, I'm off to bed," Eva said walking away before Dean walked over.

Once in her room, Eva flopped down onto the queen bed and sighed, "Why can't all the hotels be this nice?"

* * *

To be continued...


	10. Chapter 10

After resting a bit and waiting, Eva knew it would be a while before Gabriel joined her, so she decided to take a stroll.

She pulled her gun from her waistband, checked the ammo, then put it back into her waistband before leaving her room and wandering the halls.

Surprisingly there weren't many people out and about, though, Eva wasn't quite sure what to expect.

Gabriel did say they had a gathering of sorts to take care of, and because of that, anything could happen.

"Eva?" Dean said rounding a corner and walking over to her, his EMF scanner in his hand.

"Dean, what's up?" Eva asked looking at him, "What's with the EMF? You think somethings up?"

Dean sighed and looked around, "Well...the newlyweds next to our room vanished leaving their rings behind. The bell hop thinks they checked out."

Cocking an eyebrow, Eva looked around, "Really? Want a hand?"

"Sure," Dean said watching her pull her pistol out, "Salt rounds?"

"They may not kill whatever it is, but they'll hurt like hell," the red head replied with a cocky smirk.

Dean groaned, he really hated when Eva would get all smart assy on him, "Alright princess. You ready?"

"As I'll ever be," she replied cocking her pistol and walking beside the elder Winchester brother.

After a while, they had surprisingly come up empty though Dean began talking about how he had sworn hed had seen an elephant in one of the rooms and Eva just told him he was nuts.

"Tell you what," Eva said finally, "You take the kitchen, I'll go check the dining room."

"Alright. If you see Sammy send him my way," Dean replied as they started walking in separate directions.

Once in the dining room, Eva began looking at every corner in hopes of finding some trace of the vanishing honeymooners.

Sighing, Eva came up empty and turned to leave when she felt a sharp sting on her neck, "Son of a bitch!"

She reached up and found a small cut that just appeared out of nowhere, "The hell..."

Brushing it off, she decided to head to the kitchen to see if Sam and Dean had found anything.

"You guys," she called out opening the door and walking in, "I'm not sure if we're going to find anything."

As the door closed behind her though, someone grabbed Eva from behind and lifted her off the floor.

It was then that she noticed two people, one rather large and Asian, the other a middle-age African American man wearing formal suit, holding the Winchester brothers down.

A glance behind her revealed her captor to be an old man with grey, short hair wearing a thick brown leather coat.

"It'd be nice if you didn't struggle," he snapped dragging the red head into the dining room that had gone from empty to formal and prepared in the blink of an eye.

Sam and Dean were soon dragged in as well, fighting back as much as they could.

Seeing the group gathered, Dean sighed, "Something tells me this isn't a Shriner convention."

The manager from the front desk entered and smiled, "Dinner is served."

"Ladies and Gentleman, our guests of honor have arrived," a British man wearing a fancy suit, his dark hair slicked back, "Ladies and gentleman, thank you for coming. Although in all my centuries, I never thought I'd see this. This many Gods under one roof."

Eva, who was now standing beside Sam and Dean looked at the two, her voice barely above a whisper, "Gods?"

"Now, before we get down to brass tacks, some ground rules," the British man said looking around at his fellow gods, "No slaughtering each other. Curb your wrath. Oh, and uh, keep your hands off the local virgins. We're, trying to keep a low profile here."

Sam sighed and looked at Dean, "Oh, we are so... so screwed."

The British man looked at the trio before turning his attention to his peers, "Now we all know why we're here. The Judeo-Christian apocalypse looms over us. I know we've all had our little disagreements in the past. The time has come to put those aside and look toward the future. Because if we don't, we won't have one. Now we do have two very valuable bargaining chips. Michael, and Lucifer's vessels. The question is, what do we do now? Anybody have any bright ideas? Speak up. This is a safe room. "

The asian man from earlier, a name tag on his chest reading Zao Shen, said something in Chinese, causing one of the others to laugh.

"Kill 'em? What, so the angels can bring the back again?" a large African American man said between chuckles, his name tag reading Ganesh.

The man that grabbed Eva, Odin, sighed dramatically, "I don't know what everybody's getting so worked up about! 'Cause it's just a couple of angels having a slap fight! There's no Armageddon. Everybody knows, when the world comes to an end, the Great Serpent Jormungandr rises up, and I myself will be eaten by a big wolf!"

As they began to fight, Eva motioned to the boys, hinting that they should leave.

Both Sam and Dean seemed to agree as the trio began working their way towards the door.

That didn't sit too well with one of the gods as a large chandelier came crashing down in front of them.

A dark skinned woman with a name tag labeled Kali was staring them down intently, "Stay."

She then turned to her fellow gods, "We have to fight. The archangels - the only thing they understand is violence. This ends in blood. There is no other way, it's them, or us."

Eva swore under her breath as she tried to think of an escape plan when the doors opened swiftly.

Everyone turned to see Gabriel standing there with an irritated smirk on his face, "Can't we all just get along!"

Seeing her arch angel standing there, Eva felt her heart jump for joy.

Dean looked at him, "G-"

Gabriel looked at him, forcing the hunter to choke on his own words, "Sam! Dean... It's always wrong place, worst time with you muttonheads, huh?"

"Loki," the british man said standing up from his seat.

"Baldur. Good seeing you too. I guess my invitation got lost in the mail," Gabriel said walking over to Eva, noticing the cut on her neck.

"Why are you here?" Baldur asked uncertainly.

"To talk about the elephant in the room," Gabriel replied, making Ganesh a bit unhappy, "Not you. The Apocalypse. We can't stop it, gang. But first things first."

Turning to Sam, Dean, and Eva, he raised an eyebrow, "The adults need to have a little conversation. Check you later."

He snapped his fingers and flashed Sam and Dean to their room, but for some reason, Eva was still there.

"She'll be of use," Kali said walking over to Eva and forcing her to sit in a vacant chair, "After all, she is a fledgling."

Eva felt her chest tighten as she looked to Gabriel.

Though he didn't show it, Gabriel felt a twinge of fear in his mind, "A fledgling? What use is she? She's half and half."

"She could be a bargaining chip," Baldur said sipping at his champagne.

"Do any of you assholes care that I have no interest in helping you?" Eva snapped bitterly before kicking Kali back.

Just as she jumped up though, a sharp stabbing pain in her chest brought Eva to her knees.

"Shut up you little bitch," Kali snapped staring down at Eva, "You're bound to me by blood...There's nothing you can do now. You belong to me."

"Kali," Gabriel said taking her by the shoulders, "Babe, if you kill her you lose your golden ticket."

By now Eva was coughing up blood and drawing painful gasping breaths.

Kali paused a moment before stopping the damage, "You're right. She needs to be mostly alive."

Eva couldn't hear what was said next, but she found herself in Sam and Dean's room,blood still on her hands and lips.

"Holy crap," Sam said helping her to one of the beds, "Are you alright?"

Though she couldn't say anything, Eva managed a nod as Dean grabbed a towel for her.

"What happened?" Dean asked looking a bit freaked out.

"Kali packs one helluva punch," Eva replied once she was able to speak again.

Sam sighed and ran a hand through his hair, "Alright, so what's our next move?"

"I-I-I... I don't know. Grab those poor saps outta the freezer, I guess? Bust 'em out? Gank a few freaks along the way if we're lucky?" Dean replied trying to remain calm.

"And when are you ever lucky?" a familiar voice rang out.

"Well you know what, bite me, Gabriel," Dean barked glaring at the archange that had appeared on the sofa in the room.

"Maybe later, big boy," he said getting up and walking over to Eva, "You alright baby?"

Eva nodded and looked him in the eye, "You've got a great circle of friends."

"I should've known. I mean this had your stink all over it from the jump," Dean snapped angrily.

"You think I'm behind this? Please. I'm the Costner to your Houston. I'm here to save your ass," Gabriel explained taking the towel from Eva and wiping the blood from her lips.

"You wanna pull us outta the fire?" Dean asked sounding a bit uncertain.

"Bingo! Those guys are either gonna dust you, or use you as bait. Either way, you're uber boned," the archangel said tossing the towel on the bed.

"That's nice babe. That's just what we need to hear," Eva said standing up and fixing her skirt.

"Wow, 'cause a couple of months ago you were telling us that we need to "play our roles". You're uber boning us!"

Gabriel turned to Sam and Dean, a look of frustration on his face, "Ohh... The end is still nigh. Michael and Lucifer are gonna dance the lambada, but not tonight. Not here."

"And why do you care?" Sam asked trying to put two and two together.

"I don't care. But, me and Kali we, uh, had a thing. Chick was all hands. What can I say? I'm sentimental," Gabriel said before seeing Eva's face, "Not that kind of sentiment..."

"Oh really? What kind then? Enlighten me!" Eva snapped punching Gabriel in the arm as hard as she could.

"OW! The kind that keeps you from getting killed!" Gabriel replied rubbing his arm.

"Do they have a chance? Against Satan?" Sam asked trying to change the subject.

"Really, Sam?"

"You got a better idea, Dean?"

"It's a bad idea. Lucifer's gonna turn them into finger paint. So let's get going while the going's good, hmm?" Gabriel suggested putting an arm around Eva.

"O.K. Great, why don't you just zap us outta here then?" Dean suggested.

"Would if I could, but Kali's got you by the short and curlies. It's a blood spell. You guys are on a leash."

"He's right Dean," Eva said sounding defeated, "She said it herself. Our blood binds us to her, we can't leave."

"What does that mean?" Dean asked raising a brow.

"It means it's time for a bit of the old black magic," Gabriel said pulling out some breath spray.

Eva looked at him, obviously unamused, "Gabriel..."

It was rare that she used his full name, but the archangel looked at her, "Babe, listen, if I don't do this, then Kali's got a leash on you forever."

"So you're going to fuck your ex for my sake? I'm so flattered," Eva snapped, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"No! I don't plan on getting past first base," he explained placing a hand on her cheek, "I promise."

Eva stared at him before nodding, her hand reaching up to his, "Alright, I believe you."

Once he was gone, Eva sat on the bed again, her fists clenched to the point that her nails were cutting into her skin.

She didn't even take notice when Sam and Dean left to help the people in the freezer,_ Gabe...be safe..._

* * *

To be continued...


	11. Chapter 11

After waiting for what felt like an eternity, Eva headed for the door to start looking for a way out.

As soon as she got to the door though, Eva found herself in the dining room once more with Sam, Dean and Gabriel.

Gabriel was seated while Kali stood over him, "How long have you known?"

Kali stepped back a bit and scoffed, "Long enough."

"How's the rescue going?" Dean asked half sarcastically.

Eva swore under her breath, her hand falling to the pistol on her hip only to see Gabriel motion for her to stop.

"Well, surprise, surprise. The Trickster has tricked us," Kali announced looking at her fellow gods.

Gabriel looked worried as he watched the Indian goddess, "Kali, don't."

"You're mine now. And you have something I want," Kali said leaning in close to Gabriel and reaching into his jacket, "An Archangel's blade. From the Archangel, Gabriel."

"Okay, okay! So I got wings, like Kotex. But that doesn't make me any less right about Lucifer," Gabriel replied watching her take his sword.

"He's lying. He's a spy," Kali snapped running the tip of the blade along his jawline.

Eva clenched her fists as she watched, Kali was very quickly reaching the top of her hate list.

"I'm not a spy. I'm a runaway. I'm trying to save you. I know my brother, Kali. He should scare the living crap out of you. You can't beat him. I've skipped ahead, seen how this story ends-"

He was cut off by Kali sitting in his lap, "Your story. Not ours. Westerners, I swear. The sheer arrogance. You think you're the only ones on earth? You pillage and you butcher in your God's name. But you're not the only religion, and he's not the only God. And now you think you can just rip the planet apart? You're wrong. There are billions of us. An we were here first. If anyone gets to end this world, it's me. I'm sorry."

Eva and Gabriel made eye contact before Kali plunged the blade into his chest, pulling a pained scream from the archangel before a bright flash of light filled the room.

"NO!" Eva cried running over to Gabriel's body, tears streaming down her cheeks.

While the gods began talking Sam walked over and tried to pull Eva from Gabriel, all the while consoling her and trying to calm her down.

"They can die. We can kill Lucifer," Kali said ignoring the woman weeping over the archangel.

"All right you primitive screw heads, listen up," Dean snapped stepping forward.

"Are you outta your mind?" Sam muttered as he managed to get Eva to a vacant chair by the wall.

"I'm outta options. Now on any other given day, I'd be doing my damnedest to, uh, kill you. You filthy murdering chimps. But, uh, hey, desperate times. So even though I'd love nothing better than to slit your throats, you dicks, I'm gonna help you. I'm going to help you ice the devil. And then we can all get back to ganking each other, like normal. You want Lucifer, well, dude's not in the Yellow Pages. But me and Sam, we can get him here," Dean explained firmly, his tone dripping with anger and hatred.

"How?" Kali demanded looking in the eye.

Dean smirked and crossed his arms, "First you let those main courses go. Then we talk. We can either take on the devil together, or you lame-ass bitches can eat me. Literally."

As they discussed terms and such, Sam knelt beside Eva who was staring blankly at the floor, her hands trembling, "Hey..."

Eva simply looked him in the eye, her own eyes seemed empty and distant, "H-He's gone..."

Sam simply sighed and took her hands, "You can't give up now...we're gonna need you help."

Though she wanted to just curl up and die right then and there, Eva nodded and tried to pull herself together.

While he and Dean pulled Kali aside, Eva stood up and walked to the window, her gun in her hands as she checked her ammo level.

"Should we tell her?" Sam muttered to Dean as Kali and Baldur discussed a plan.

Dean watched Eva before shaking his head, "She's torn up enough. The last thing we need is her going postal on us..."

As they spoke a scream of pain was heard from the hallway, drawing the attention of the two gods and three hunters in the room.

Sam swore under his breath and looked at the group, "It's him."

"How?" Kali asked sounding a bit startled.

"What does it matter?" Eva snapped cocking her pistol and grabbing a bottle of holy water Dean had brought in, "You came here to kill him, right? You killed Gabriel..."

"You gotta zap us outta here," Dean said turning to Baldur.

"We can't," the British man said looking the Winchester in the eye.

"Of course you can't. You didn't say "mother, may I?" Sam, Dean, good to see you again," Lucifer said after opening the doors, "Evangeline, may I say, you look beautiful when you're enraged."

Baldur grew furious and swiftly walked towards him, ignoring Kali trying to stop him "Baldur, don't."

"You think you own the planet? What gives you the right?" he snapped before crying out in pain.

Lucifer stared into his eyes, his bare hand plunged through his chest, "No one gives us the right, we take it."

Throwing Baldur aside, Lucifer turned to see Kali engulfing her arms in a deep red flame.

She cried out in anger and threw a fireball at him while Sam and Dean dove for cover.

Lucifer stood there, unscathed by the flames before uppercutting Kali and sending her flying into the wall.

Eva snapped and emptied her clip into Lucifer, though it only seemed to irritate him, doing no damage whatsoever.

He stared at her a moment, scoffed and waved his hand at her, sending the hunter flying into the wall where she remained pinned.

Just as he went to stomp on Kali's face, a huge force blasted him to the floor as the doors slammed open.

Standing there was none other than Gabriel, angel blade in hand, "Lucy, I'm home."

"Guys! Get her outta here," he snapped picking Kali up and pushing her towards Sam and Dean, "Lucifer, let Eva down."

Lucifer scoffed as he stood up, the pressure on Eva increasing and drawing a cry of pain from the huntress, "Over a girl. Gabriel, really? I mean I knew you were slumming, but I hope you didn't catch anything."

Gabriel snapped his fingers and Eva appeared at his side, his arm protectively wrapped around her waist, "Lucifer, you're my brother. And I love you. But you are a great big bag of dicks."

"Wait, what did you just say to me?" Lucifer asked angrily.

"Look at yourself! Boo hoo! Daddy was mean to me, so I'm gonna smash up all his toys," Gabriel said sarcastically.

"You know you're going to hear about this when we get home," Eva muttered angrily, a hint of relief hidden under the bitterness.

"Oh I look forward to it," he replied quietly.

"Watch your tone," Lucifer snapped slowly circling Gabriel.

"Play the victim all you want. But you and me? We know the truth. Dad loved you best. More than Michael, more than me. Then he brought the new baby home and you couldn't handle it. So this is all just one big temper tantrum. Time to grow up," Gabriel snapped angrily.

"Gabriel, if you're doing this for Michael..." Lucifer started holding his hands up to his sides.

"Screw him. If he were standing here, I'd shiv his ass too."

Lucifer scoffed and shook his head, "You disloyal."

"Oh, I'm loyal. To them!"

"Who? These so called Gods?"

"To people, Lucifer. People," Gabriel replied glancing to Eva briefly.

"So you're willing to die, for a pile of cockroaches. Why?" Lucifer asked looking at the woman with a look of disgust in his eyes.

"Because Dad was right. They are better than us."

"They are broken. Flawed! Abortions."

Gabriel smirked and held his sword up a bit higher, "Damn right they're flawed. But a lot of them try. To do better, to forgive. And you should see the Spearmint Rhino! I've been riding the pine a long time. But I'm in the game now, and I'm not on your side, or Micheal's. I'm on theirs."

"I love it when you go all protective angelic," Eva commented starting to feel her bitterness fade a bit.

"Brother, don't make me do this," Lucifer said looking pained.

"No one makes us do anything," Gabriel said tightening his grip on his blade.

"I know you think you're doing the right thing, Gabriel. But I know where your heart truly lies," Lucifer commented shaking his head again.

Behind Lucifer, the real Gabriel and Eva stood, while the mirage tried to hold his attention.

It didn't work though as Lucifer spun around, grabbed Gabriel's arm and thrust the blade into his chest, "Here. Amateur hocus pocus. Don't forget, you learned all your tricks from me, little brother."

Eva gasped, this time a sharp pain appearing in her own chest, "GABE!"

Gabriel cast a final glance at her before Lucifer twisted the blade, his grace lighting the room as he screamed and fell dead against the floor, his wings burned into the floor.

Trembling, Eva pushed past the pain in her chest and hurried to Gabriel's side, "No...don't do this to me...Gabe please! I can't do this without you!"

Lucifer watched as she wept over his body, "You humans are so pathetic. He was never truly in love with you. You humans aren't good enough to love an archangel..."

"Shut your mouth," Eva muttered, her hand falling to the blade in Gabriel's chest.

"Watch your tone little ant," Lucifer muttered walking over to her, "You're speaking to an archangel."

Eva snapped, pulled the blade from Gabriel's chest and lashed out at Lucifer, a bright flash of light coming from the pendant around her chest.

He stopped the blade, but didn't kill or harm her, "Well isn't this interesting..."

Eva stood there, tears streaming down her cheeks, her body trembling as two golden wings unfolded from her back, giving off the same light that Gabriel's wings once did.

"You bastard...HE WAS YOUR BROTHER!" Eva cried trying to break free from his grasp.

"And it's people like you that brought my hand down," Lucifer replied taking his free hand and grasping her right wing.

Eva didn't think anything of it until a searing cold pain shot through her body.

"Watch...your...tone..." Lucifer said tightening his grip and stepping towards her, "Now that you're fully grown...you're coming with me..."

"Like hell I am!" she snapped grabbing the angel blade with her other hand and slashing at him again.

Lucifer sighed and back handed her, sending the fresh fledgling flying into the wall again, "I gave you a chance to come willingly...now you're coming by force..."

Before Eva could figure anything out, she felt his icy grasp on her wings again before a feeling of falling tightened her stomach.

Looking around, Eva found herself alone in a dark cell, her wings marked with two dark hand prints on the edge, the sounds of screams and pain echoed throughout the halls into her cell.

Panicking, she crawled into the corner of her cell, pulled her wings around her and covered her ears.

"Gabriel...please..." she begged sobbing as she rocked her head in her hands, "Please...don't be dead...help me..."

* * *

To be continued...


	12. Chapter 12

_How long has it been...a week? No...feels like a few months at least..._

Wandering through a dark musty cavern, Eva looked terrified of everything that moved.

Her face was smeared with dried blood, her eyes were frantic, her wings were mangled, the right one looked to be fractured in several places, and her hands were trembling.

She had been in hell for a long time now, too long to have remembered the amount of time specifically.

After turning a corner, Eva saw what looked like an exit and frantically staggered towards it.

After pushing the door open, she found herself in a large empty room, dimly lit with a strange red light.

Eva couldn't make out her surroundings, but she could make out a shape against the far wall, "Who's there!?"

When she got no answer, the red headed woman crept forward, picking up something long and sharp that she had bumped with her foot.

"Eva? That you?" a familiar voice called out.

"Dean?" Eva muttered, clutching the object, which turned out to be a broken bone, "Where's Sam?"

"Sam got lost," Dean said walking over and looking around, "We came to save you."

"You do not know how much that makes me happy," Eva said as tears ran down her cheeks.

As she ran over to him though, she felt a stabbing pain in her chest.

A quick glance down revealed that Dean had plunged a knife into her chest and was twisting it into her flesh.

Looking up and coughing in pain, Eva saw Dean's eyes turn pitch black and a cruel smile dance across his lips.

Just as she fell to the ground, Eva's eyes shot open and she sat up swiftly, her breaths coming in short ragged gasps.

"You ready to cooperate?"

Looking over, Eva saw a rather thin man standing in the cell staring her down, a cruel smile on his lips.

"Go to hell...Alistair," Eva snapped staggering back against the wall.

"Wrong answer sweetie," Alistair snapped walking over and gripping her throat, "Ya know...I've never had someone last this long before...it's a nice change..."

Choking and gasping for air, Eva clawed at his hand and tried to pull free before feeling herself growing faint.

Alistair let go just before she blacked out and watched her slump to the floor, "Why are you so stubborn? This misery would all be over if you just let us tune in to angel radio ya know..."

"You bastard...you've never had everything taken from you have you?" Eva muttered, her wings hanging around her limply, covered in blood and filth.

"People who have nothing left to lose shouldn't hold on so tightly," Alistair snapped thrusting his hand into her chest, grabbing her heart and holding it firmly.

Eva gasped as she tried to pull away only to feel his grasp tighten, "Y-you...bastard..."

After a few hours of torture and screaming, Alistair left, Eva currently laying on the floor in a puddle of blood.

Eva felt her wounds heal, but her wings didn't, for some reason, they remained a bloody mangled mess.

Once again, she pulled herself against the wall, her hand falling to the pendant around her neck, "Anyone...please...help me..."

When she received only screams in response, Eva felt what little hope she had vanish as she forced herself to get a little sleep.

"Eva? Eva!"

Hearing a familiar voice, Eva slowly opened her eyes.

Much to her surprise, the room was no longer the blood stained cell she had started to call home, but a brightly lit bedroom with a very country like feel to it.

Looking around, she saw a couple of people standing around that she recognized to be the Winchesters, Castiel and Balthazar.

"Welcome back," Balthazar said clasping his hands together and smiling, "You look a little worse for wear."

Eva sat up, looked around before getting out of the bed quickly and grabbing the nearest object she could find, a knife on the nightstand.

"WHOA WHOA WHOA! Take a chill pill!" Dean snapped stepping back a bit.

"Okay...you want me to calm down Dean? So you can gank me again!?" the red headed woman snapped backing away from the group.

"Again? Eva," Sam said slowly stepping forward, "You've been gone for almost six months. You disappeared after the fight with Lucifer at the Elysium."

"Shut up Sam! I'm not falling for that again!" she snapped swinging the knife at him.

Castiel and Balthazar looked at one another before Castiel appeared behind her and grabbed her arms, forcing the knife from her hands.

"Sorry boys," Balthazar commented looking at the brothers with a sigh, "Looks like Alistair did a number on her. I can work some of my mojo, but it'll cost you."

"What? She's your brothers girlfriend!" Sam snapped as he watched Castiel put Eva to sleep.

Balthazar looked at her, then at the brothers, then back at Eva, "Fine...but this is the only freebie."

As he watched Castiel put her back on the bed, Balthazar sat beside Eva and placed a hand on her chest.

Sam, Dean and Castiel left the room while Balthazar worked his magic.

"Come on girl..." he muttered pushing his grace into her body, "You're stronger than this..."

Eva let out a gasp as her eyes shot open and she sat up, shaking.

"Well Evangeline...how're you feeling?" Balthazar asked placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Like I got hit by a train," she muttered holding her head between her hands, "What the hell happened?"

"Alot...what do you remember?"

"Me and Gabe were at the Elysium Fields...Lucifer showed up...and...oh god..." she muttered pulling her knees to her chest.

"Anything after that?" Balthazar asked handing her a bottle of water from the nightstand.

Eva didn't take the water, she just sat there and stared into space as she recalled the events of Gabriel's passing, "N-No...nothing...Lucifer said something then I woke up here..."

Balthazar nodded, mentally congratulating himself on a job well done, "Well, you finally hatched into a full fledged fledgling. Cas managed to patch you up save for the marks Lucifer left on you. Guys got hands as cold as ice..."

Nodding, Eva stood up and manifested her wings, looking at them in the mirror.

Right at the base were two black hand prints where Lucifer had grabbed him, "So...he's really gone?"

Balthazar nodded and walked over, placing a hand on her shoulder, "Yeah...I'm so sorry..."

Eva bit back her tears and gently reached for the pendant on her neck, the glowing from Gabriel's grace gone, the small pearl now just a normal gem.

* * *

To be continued...


	13. Chapter 13

After everyone had gone downstairs, Eva sighed and looked at the pendant once more.

Despite her hope that it was all a horrible dream, the pendant was still nothing more than a piece of jewelry now.

"You damned idiot..." she muttered before looking to find a change of clothes on the dresser.

* * *

"So Cas," Dean asked rubbing his forehead, "What exactly did Balthazar do to Eva?"

"He sealed away her memories of Hell. If he hadn't, she would have most likely attacked you again," the trench coat wearing angel explained looking at the two brothers.

"Wait, so he just reached in there and put them in a box basically?" Sam asked looking a bit confused, "Is that even possible?"

"Balthazar is also an archangel, he is capable of more than most angels," Castiel said before hearing footsteps on the stairs.

Eva walked down to find that they were at Bobby's house, but Bobby was nowhere to be seen, "Where's the grouch?"

"Out on a job. You alright?" Dean asked watching her carefully.

She nodded, her torn and battered jeans and tank top replaced with an AC/DC shirt and black jeans, "Yeah, a little shaken but...alive."

"That's always a plus," Sam said with a slight chuckle.

"Right. I've got some things to take care of. My car still in one piece?" the red headed woman asked seeing her keys on Bobby's desk.

"Wait, things?" Dean asked with a look of concern on his face, "You just got yanked from Hell, found out your boyfriend bit the dust, and you're heading out there already?"

"What else am I supposed to do Dean? I've got demons after me, angels on my ass, and the last thing I need is to be stuck in ONE PLACE waiting for them to jump down my throat," Eva snapped as she started towards the door only to have Sam block her way, "Get out of my way Sam."

"You need to recover completely," Sam said placing a hand on her shoulder, "I know you want answers but in your condition you're just painting a big bullseye on your back."

"I said move," she snapped slapping his hand away, not caring that she really was in need of some recovery time.

"Evangeline," Castiel commented walking over, "I know that you are determined, but consider what Gabriel wou-"

Eva glared at the angel, her hands clenched into fists, "Don't you dare start with him!"

Cas watched her reaction and shook his head, "I am sorry. At least take this with you."

After a moment, he held out an object wrapped in a cloth.

"What is it?" Eva asked taking it and unwrapping it to find an angel blade in her hands.

"It was Gabriel's. He would have wanted you to have it," the angel said ignoring the angry looks he was getting from Sam and Dean.

Eva stared at it before biting back a choked sigh, "T-Thank you Cas..."

"Don't encourage her!" Dean snapped grabbing Castiel's arm, "She's gonna get herself killed at this rate!"

While the two of them fought, Eva slipped past a distracted Sam and out the door to find her car still in one piece and her supplies untouched.

"Eva!" Sam called out walking out the door and jogging over to her.

Seeing him, Eva pretty much dove into the driver eat, revved the engine to life and slamming on the gas as she tore out of the driveway.

She looked in the rear view mirror to see Sam stop running after a moment and a look of frustration cross his face.

"I'm sorry..." she muttered as she hit the main road and made a bee line for the highway.

* * *

After a day and a half of driving, Eva came upon a large stately manor with several guards posted around teh fence.

"I can't believe I'm doing this..." she muttered pulling up to the gate, her angel blade on the passenger seat.

"Miss, can I help you?" one of the gaurds asked as he came to the window.

"I'm here to see Crowley," Eva replied keeping her eyes forward as she did her best not to stab the guard right then and there.

The guard looked her over before walking away and going into the security office beside the gates.

_Please work..._she thought, her hands tightening on the steering wheel.

After a couple minutes, the guard waved her through as the gate began to open.

Eva clenched her jaw as she drove through, a strange heaviness coming over her as she passed through, stopping in front of the entrance to the manor.

_No wonder..._she thought as she grabbed her angel blade, tucking it into the side of her knee high boot and tucking her nine mil into the back of her belt, _Enochian sigils..._

Upon getting out of the car, Eva threw on her black leather jacket and walked up to the door.

Just as she raised her hand to knock, the door opened and an older man stood there with a smile on his face, "Crowley is waiting for you in his office...please follow me..."

Eva nodded and entered the house, the heaviness in her chest getting a bit worse as she did.

The man took Eva up the stairs to a closed door, "He's waiting in here."

Ignoring the man, Eva opened the door and walked in, trying her best to remain calm.

The officve was rather elegant, red wood walls, several bookshelves with strange artifacts and statues on them, a large what she assumed to be mahogany desk and Crowley seated behind it in a leather office chair.

"Hello Ms. Killian. To what do I owe the pleasure?" the Crossroads demon asked, smiling as she walked over and sat across from the desk in one of the wooden and leather seats.

"Cut the crap Crowley. I'm here to talk business," Eva snapped watching him closely.

"Oh? Is that so?" Crowley asked getting up and walking to the liquor cabinet behind his desk, "And what do you wish to discuss?"

"A trade," Eva replied watching him return with two glasses, one filled with scotch and the other with what she assumed to be gin.

"And what do you have that could possi-" Crowley was cut off by Eva standing up and leaning over the desk.

"I know you want what's in my head. Angel radio, right?" Eva snapped placing her hands firmly on the desk and glaring into his cold dark eyes, "And I'm sure you have connections in the other planes."

Crowley watched her and chuckled, "Quite the business woman. You're right, I do want the angel radio. But, depends on what it'll cost me."

As he held out the gin to her, Eva took the glass and sat back down, "Gabriel."

Hearing this, the demon laughed as he sat back down, "Nice try sweet heart. Even with my connections that's a VERY tall order. Not enough for me to consider it worth while."

"What would be worth your while then?" Eva muttered taking a sip of the gin.

"I could bring your little sister back."

Eva felt her breath catch in her throat, true, she missed Riza with all her heart.

There wasn't a day that went by that Eva's thoughts didn't turn to her, but she knew that Riza would murder her if she agreed to return her soul to Earth.

Still thinking, Eva took another sip of the gin, "What good would that do? Her body was cremated. She'd turn into a vengeful spirit. What would the point be?"

"I've got a couple of spare vessels lying around. I could spare one for her sake," Crowley explained sipping at his scotch.

"I see..." Eva said quietly as she finished off her drink.

Something was wrong though, after finishing the last of her gin, Eva felt her fingers start to go numb.

Crowley saw this and chuckled, "You shouldn't accept drinks from a demon love."

Eva swore under her breath and reached for her angel blade as she stood up, only to stagger back and fall to the floor, her blade and her gun clattering against the floor.

"This was very educational. I now know fledglings are only partially affected by the sigils. And," he replied crouching down beside her with a cold smirk, "That you're still vulnerable to Rohypnol."

"Y-You roofied me?" Eva muttered trying to crawl back away from the demon, her hand falling to the angel blade which she grabbed and swung at his throat only to see him stop it before back handing her across the face.

Eva cried out and fell to the floor, her vision becoming blurry and her body starting to go numb.

"It won't fully affect you. Angels aren't really susceptible to drugs like that. It will make things a whole lot easier when it comes to tapping into the lovely mind of yours," Crowley said grabbing her by the arm and pulling her up, "If only you had come willingly, this would have been SO MUCH EASIER."

Just as she was about to say something, Eva found herself seated in the chair one again, Crowley standing behind her as she went limp on the chair.

"Although...I may have a bit of fun with you first," the demon muttered, his lips brushing her pale skin.

Eva gasped and reached up tried to slap him only to feel him grasp her wrist and force it back down onto the arm of the chair, "Y...you're...a...sick ...ba...bastard.."

"I try," he replied kissing at her neck, feeling her heart rate beating out of control, his free hand running down her chest to her torso and hips.

_Fight back! _Eva mentally screamed at her body, her eyes clenched shut as she felt his fingers working their way under her shirt, _FIGHT BACK! _

"I don't think that'll work love. This aint exactly Kill Bill," Crowley said laughing as he heard the thought in her mind, "Besides, you may find this rather enjoyable..."

Before she could say anything, Eva cried out as his hand slipped into her pants and panties, rubbing her firmly.

Hearing her cry, Crowley chuckled and grabbed her chin, forcing his lips onto hers, his tongue dancing across them and exploring her mouth.

Eva tried to pull away but only felt his grip tighten and his two fingers pressing into her.

"You like that...don't you? You filthy whore," Crowley breathed against her lips before pushing his fingers deeper into her.

"S-Stop...stop it!" Eva managed, her body trembling now.

"Stop?" Crowley muttered grabbing her fair and yanking her head back, "But we're just getting started."

After a few minutes of teasing her, Crowley grabbed her by the arms and pulled her to the desk, laying her face first as he ran a hand down her back, "Never fucked a fledgling before...hell, never done it with anything other than humans and demons..."

As his fingers traced the base of her wings, Eva clutched her eyes shut and felt her wings expand a bit as they shuddered.

"Sensitive?" Crowley asked as he looked her over, "Are they golden like Gabriel's? Or did you luck out with those lovely black wings?"

Refusing him an answer, Eva just closed her eyes and waited for the inevitable.

"That's alright," Crowley muttered as he slowly pulled her jeans down, "I'll see them in a moment..."

As if on cue, a searing pain shot through Eva's back, her wings being forced to show as a sigil appeared on her skin.

"Golden? I don't think gold is really your color," Crowley commented grabbing one of them at the base, just a breath away from the handprints Lucifer had left, his free hand sliding her underwear down.

Eva cried out and clenched her fists by her face as she tried to ignore the mixed feelings of pain and pleasure running through her wings to her body.

Crowley laughed as he watched her reaction before letting go of her wings and undoing his belt and the fastener on his pants, "You know...I have to admit, I never thought an angel would be this attractive."

"F-fuck...you," Eva hissed, the numbness starting to wear off slowly.

"Couldn't have said it better myself," Crowley replied stroking himself before pushing his hardened member into her.

"GAH!" Eva's cries filled the room as he thrust into her, his manhood was almost too much for her to take.

"Oh god..." Crowley muttered firmly grasping her hips, "Don't tell me that archangel didn't fulfill you like this."

After he got used to how tight she was around him, Crowley began thrusting into her, hard and fast, her cries seeming to turn him on even more.

Eva let out a scream as his nails dug into her skin, blood now running down her hips, her wings curled up against her body as thrust after thrust sent chills down her spine.

A few more thrust and Crowley moaned as he came into her, his breaths short and ragged, "Oh fuck darling...That was great."

He pulled out and put his pants back on before snapping his fingers and redressing Eva, "Now...we can put you to work."

Eva felt him lift her from the desk, tears streaking her cheeks as he handed her off to a couple of demons in the hall that took her to the basement and strapped her into a metal chair before leaving the room.

* * *

To be continued...


	14. Chapter 14

"Good morning!"

Eva started to wake from her drugged state at the sound of Crowley's voice echoing through the cold room, her hands and feet bound to the chair she was seated in.

"You don't look too good," Crowley muttered standing before her, "Sleep rough?"

Looking up, Eva glared into his dark cold eyes, "You sick bastard...get the fuck away from me!"

As she barked out the last word, the red haired hunter spat at him.

The demon grimaced as he wiped his face, "You sodding little bitch..."

After cleaning his hand on a kerchief, Crowley back handed Eva and scowled down at her, "You can make this as easy or as hard as you want..."

"And why would I make anything easy for you?" Eva hissed as she tried to ignore the burning sensation in her cheek, "Besides...I never said I could hear the angel chatter...you just assumed I could..."

Hearing this, Crowley hesitated a moment before letting out a half hearted laugh, "And why should I believe you?"

"Two reasons...one, I know that you've never even seen a fledgling before and two because I can't actually hear it," the woman said with a dry and harsh laugh.

Again Crowley struck his prisoner, this time punching her in the stomach.

Eva doubled over, her arms pulling against the restraints as she tried to hold her torso.

"How's about I just cut into that pretty little head of yours and start poking around m'self?" the crossroads demon snarled grabbing her hair and yanking her head back to force eye contact, "How does that sound?"

As she listened to him, Eva couldn't help but smile, "Did I strike a nerve?"

"You are just a glutton for punishment aren't you?" he growled before punching her across the face.

The taste of blood filled Eva's mouth as a small red trail dripped down her chin.

"Now then, what were you saying?" Crowley asked walking over to a covered table and rolling it over.

"Bite me bitch," Eva said angrily as she spit out some of the blood that had accumulated in her mouth.

"No thanks love. I'd rather not," the demon said pulling the cover off of the table and picking up a pair of what looked like pliers.

Eva felt her breath catch in her throat as she watched him closely.

Crowley looked at her, then put the pliers down and picked up the angel blade he took from her when she passed out, "Shall I make this simple for you? Give me what I want and I will make things less painful..."

"I'm telling you...I can't because I don't pick up the chatter," Eva explained, a chill running down her spine as he ran the tip of her blade along her jaw.

Hearing this, Crowley tightened his grip on the sword and slashed into her leg, "Don't lie to me bitch!"

The pain shot through her body but the hunter bit back her cries and looked at the floor.

The cut was rather deep, about 2 inches deep, and was bleeding pretty heavily.

"Seems like we're going to have to do this the hard way," Crowley said looking at the blood dripping to the floor.

Eva watched him leave the room and began pulling at the restraints on her wrists, ignoring the leather straps cutting into her skin.

After a few minutes, Eva could hear footsteps outside the room and began pulling harder at the straps.

"You're gonna faint from blood loss before you get out of those," a female voice said with a very demeaning tone.

With a panicked glance, Eva looked to see a dark haired woman standing there, blood splattered across her jeans.

"Who the hell are you?" Eva muttered trying to remain semi-calm.

The woman let out a sigh as as she walked over and undid the straps, "Names Ruby. And don't think this is out of the goodness of my heart. I owed Sam a favor."

Once her hands were free, Eva grabbed her angel blade from the table, "Seems like no matter what I do...those two have to dig my ass outta trouble..."

"You've noticed that too?" Ruby snapped heading for the door again, "We have to hurry...I don't think Crowley will be at the crossroads much longer..."

Eva nodded and followed the woman out, "No offense or anything...as much as I appreciate the help, Sam told me you were dead..."

"As far as he knows I am...He can't know I am still alive," Ruby explained as they walked out of the basement and headed outside, "Dean thinks he killed me, and it's going to stay that way."

Eva wanted to get more out of the demon, but she felt it best not to look a gift horse in the mouth and kept watching for others as they got outside.

Her car was still sitting in the drive way, and several demon bodies were scattered around the area, "Remind me not to piss you off..."

"You can thank me later," Ruby said watching as Eva limped to the driver side door, "Right now you gotta get the hell outta dodge."

"You coming?" Eva asked opening the door and sitting in the car.

"Nah, not a good idea. I have other things to do anyway. Just get the hell out of here," Ruby snapped before turning to find about a dozen demons headed their way.

Before protesting, Eva saw Ruby running away from the demons, giving herself time to get away.

After getting out the gate, Eva started driving towards the highway, not caring where she ended up.

_After all this...Gabriel dying...Ellen and Jo...what the hell is going to happen next? _she thought, her leg healing over once she was far enough away from the mansion and sigils.

"Wish I could tell you love but even I don't know that," Balthazar said flashing into the passenger seat, "Nice to know you're still in one piece though..."

"JESUS FUCKING CHRIST!" Eva snapped doing her best to keep from losing control of the car, "YOU AND CASS REALLY NEED TO STOP FUCKING DOING THAT!"

"Chill out darling. Between all that's happened you may just give yourself a heart attack," Balthazar snapped bracing his hand against the dashboard, "Besides, I just popped by to give you this. Gabriel gave it to the boys and they said it had to come to you. You left Bobby's house so quickly I didn't get a chance to talk to you."

Eva glanced over and took the object the archangel was holding out to her, "What is i-Casa Erotica? REALLY?!"

"Don't shoot the messenger. I just wanted to make sure you got it. I'll be on my way," Balthazar said before disappearing.

Eva hesitated a moment as she drove, the DVD firmly in her grasp.

"I'll watch it at the next motel..." she muttered dropping it on the passenger seat before picking up speed towards the nearest city, Sacramento.

The motel wasn't great to look at, but for a night of alone time and recovery, it would work just fine.

Eva grabbed her duffel bag from the trunk, the shotgun from the back seat and the DVD Gabriel left her before going inside.

After putting her bag and gun on the bed, Eva looked at the case before putting the disk in the DVD player and hitting play.

It started out with some provocative music playing and a blond writing in her diary.

The unmistakable sound of Gabriel's voice caught her attention and the angel appeared onscreen wearing a ridiculous mustache.

Sighing, Eva turned and pulled a bottle of vodka from her bag when she heard Gabriel stop acting and start leaving a message for Sam and Dean.

So shaken by this, Eva almost dropped the bottle as she sat on the bed.

"So this is me...standing up...and this is me getting down," the blond man said turning away from the camera.

Though a tear rolled down her cheek, Eva rolled her eye and turned away again as she grabbed a glass from the nightstand and poured the clear liquor in.

"Evangeline..."

This time, Gabriel was standing in a vineyard, a glass of wine in his hand, the sight shocking the hunter as she watched, "G-Gabriel?"

"If you're watching this love, I'm dead. I'm truly, TRULY sorry that I couldn't tell you this in person. You meant everything to me. I wouldn't have become the man I did in the end if it weren't for you. You're probably sitting on some motel bed with a bottle of vodka wondering what I made this video for. Two reasons. One, to freak Sam and Dean out by making them think I was in a porno. Two, to tell you what I meant to before Lucifer shanked me. Eva, that ring I gave you, it wasn't just to keep tabs on me 24/7. It was a proposal. Now that I'm gone, I know that it's a bit pointless now, but that is how much you meant to me. I didn't have the guts to say anything, but after me and the boys had a talk, I planned to ask you after getting you out of there. Since that didn't happen obviously, I can only hope that you understand what it meant to me to give that to you. I just wish that there was more time for us. I had hoped to be there for you when your grace blossoms, to see you guys stop the apocalypse, and so much more. I can only hope that you will live your life and do whatever it takes to stop Luci and whatever else crawls across your path. And remember Eva, I love you with all my being, you meant more to me than anyone else ever did. I love you..."

The video ended but Eva paused it on the last frame, Gabriel smiling lovingly into the camera.

Seeing his face again, the red headed woman allowed herself a few tears as she set her still full glass on the nightstand and pulled her knees to her chest.

Even though he wasn't there with her anymore, the ten minutes he spent talking on the video to her was enough to bring some closure to her mourning.

After a minute, she reached into the side pocket of her duffel bag and pulled the silver ring from it, the light catching its surface just right.

"I do..." she whispered, slipping it on as she looked at the screen again, at his smiling face, frozen in time.

* * *

To be continued...


	15. Chapter 15

The next morning, Eva woke up and looked at the ring on her finger.

Though she knew it wouldn't happen, Eva had half hoped that Gabriel would be standing over her with that same goofy smile of his.

After gathering her things and putting the DVD in her bag, Eva grabbed her car keys and walked out the door.

While loading her stuff into the car, her phone began ringing.

_Rock of ages, rock of ages _  
_ Still rollin', keep a-rollin' _  
_ Rock of ages, rock of ages _  
_ Still rollin', rock'n'rollin'_

After looking at the caller ID, Eva sighed and answered it, "Doctor Cameron here."

"Hi, Marie? This is Dr. Fuller at Davenport Retirement. You told me to call if anything seemed strange? Well...you may want to get down here," the male voice said sounding wary, "This is definitely weird. I have a patient, perfectly healthy when I checked on her an hour before, but when her physician left, she had mumps, spanish flu, and malaria."

"I'm in California, I'll be there tomorrow," Eva replied getting in her car and starting the engine, "If it seems too bad, quarantine everything until I get there."

"Alright. Thank you," Dr. Fuller replied before hanging up.

After pulling out of the parking lot, Eva dialed Bobby's number and headed for the highway.

"Bobby here."

"Bobby! I need some help," Eva said turning her radio down, "Something seriou-"

"Evangeline! Where the hell are you!" Bobby snapped, his tone obviously not pleasant.

"Nice to hear you too. I was out doing some research. I had some things to take care of," Eva explained as she sped up a bit.

"And those things involved Crowley, am I right?"

Eva felt her heart drop, everything before the basement was a blur, the only thing she really remembered was collapsing after finishing her drink and that was it, but that man still fueled a dark anger in her mind, "And how the fuck would you know?"

As Bobby went to answer, a familiar voice interjected, "Hello darling. Miss me?"

"You bastard, what the hell are you doing there!" Eva barked, her grip on the steering wheel tightening.

"Trying to help stop the apocalypse thank you very much. And if you're headed to Iowa, be sure to say hi to the boys," Crowley stated sounding a bit hurt.

"Why would you want to stop the apocalypse?" Eva asked as she tried to remain calm.

"Let's just say I have my reasons. FYI, the thing causing your case is Pestilence. The horseman. The boys went to collect his ring. Be a dear and help them out," the scottish demon said before handing the phone back to Bobby.

"Bobby, what the hell? That fucker is in your house ALIVE?"

"It's complicated. He's helping us track Death. Now, you said you needed help?"

"Nevermind, I already got my answer," Eva said hanging up and throwing the phone to the passenger seat.

_Why him? Why the FUCK would he..._ Eva's thoughts raced, her hands shaking before she slammed her left fist into the wheel, "FUCK!"

* * *

It was about 6 am when Eva arrived in Davenport, but she didn't bother going to a motel or diner, she made a bee line for the retirement home.

"Dr. Fuller?"

"Dr. Cameron. Thank you for coming on such short notice," the blond man said trying not to pay attention to her casual attire.

"My suits at the cleaner, what are we looking at?" Eva said motioning for him to lead the way.

"I'm not sure. One minute she was fine, the next, she was a petri dish. We haven't moved the body, everything is just how it was left when she was found."

Eva saw the plastic curtain hanging over the door and sighed, "I don't have my gear with me, I'll have to borrow some gloves and such."

"Right away," Dr. Fuller said leaving and returning with a box of latex gloves, a lab coat, a pair of goggles, and a face mask.

After getting suited up, Eva took a deep breath and entered the room, the smell almost flooring her.

The woman on the bed was covered in red blisters and sores, a trail of green vomit trailing down the side of her mouth.

It took everything Eva had not to run out of the room, she knew that this was NOT the work of a demon, at the same time, she didn't want to think Crowley was right and this was the work of Pestilence.

"Holy crap!"

Eva turned quickly to see Sam and Dean standing there, the look on Dean's face said everything.

"Dr. Cameron, I hope you don't mind that I let your colleagues in," Dr. Fuller said holding a cloth over his mouth.

"It's fine. Come on in boys," Eva replied holding the box of gloves out to them.

Once they were alone, Sam looked at Eva, "Dr. Cameron?"

"Hey, it's more believable than Agent's Bonham and Copeland. So...working with Crowley then?" she replied handing the box of gloves to Dean and walking over to the victim.

"Not because we want to. It's long and complicated," Dean replied putting a pair of gloves on and scrunching his nose as he tried to ignore the smell.

Eva simply nodded and looked over the body for any signs of puncture wounds, injections, anything but came up empty.

"So," she said shaking her head as she tried to remain composed, "Whatever did this, it did it externally..."

"We're thinking it's Pestilence," Sam said helping Dean look around.

"That's lovely...I'm gonna step outside," Eva replied hurrying out of the room, quickly taking the lab gear off and hurrying out the front door.

Once outside, Eva drew very deep gasping breaths before her stomach finally started to calm down a bit.

"Dr. Cameron, what'd you find?" Dr. Fuller asked walking outside looking concerned.

Lighting up a smoke, Eva simply shook her head, "Wish I knew. It's not as simple as that Shtriga I got rid of for you. This is something completely different."

"Still supernatural though?" the doctor asked, his voice hushed.

"You could say that. My friends may know what to do. Until then...just process the body like you would with any contagion," Eva recommended taking a deep drag of her cigarette.

The doctor nodded before going back inside as Sam and Dean walked out.

"Find anything else?"

Dean shook his head and placed a hand over his mouth, "No, that lady was RIPE though."

"You still look a bit pale," Sam commented looking Eva over.

"And you don't? So, what do you say we get a room and start comparing notes?" Eva suggested pulling her car keys from her pocket.

"Let's do that," Dean said heading for his car, "And while we're there, you can fill us in on the deal between you and Crowley."

"Dean!" Sam snapped smacking his arm.

"There is no deal, never was, never will be," Eva replied getting in her car and heading for the nearest hotel.

* * *

"So, you need the rings to lock Lucifer back in the cage and you already have two...Are you sure it'll work?" Eva asked holding War and Famine's rings.

"No, but what other choice do we have?" Sam replied looking through his laptop.

Eva sighed and set the rings on the table, "So, what's the plan to take on Pestilence? Just walk in and ask for his ring?"

"Well...not exactly," Dean said holding his knife up with a bit of a smirk.

"Wait, you guys actually TOOK War and Famine's rings? Guess I underestimated you."

Sam sighed and looked at Eva, "Could you maybe...I don't know...use your angel powers to help?"

"Good question," Dean replied raising an eyebrow, "Can you?"

"It's not that simple guys. Ever since Gabriel...the incident, the most I can do is MAYBE manifest my wings. The source of my grace is gone. I don't even know if I COULD use my wings right now," Eva explained shifting her shoulders uncomfortably.

"Seriously? There's a limit on that stuff?" Dean said looking confused.

"Listen! I haven't exactly had time to practice and perfect angel mojo have I? I didn't become an expert overnight!" Eva snapped resisting the urge to throttle him right then and there.

"Guys, we have enough on our plates without you two going at it to," Sam interjected before emptying his beer.

"I'm gonna go ask around, see what I can find out," Eva muttered grabbing her keys, her coat and slamming the door behind her.

* * *

To be continued...


	16. Chapter 16

"So, nothing strange or out of the ordinary?"

The woman at the reception desk of a pediatric clinic simply shook her head, "Sorry ma'am. Nothing like this has come up. I'd send you to Doctor Green but he's off today."

Eva sighed and put her badge back in her pocket, pulling a business card out as she did, "Thanks. If you notice anything, gimme a call."

After getting back outside, Eva placed a cigarette between her lips and lit it.

_They'll never see _  
_ I'll never be_  
_ I'll struggle on and on to feed this hunger_  
_ Burning deep inside of me_

Sighing, the red head woman pulled her phone out and answered, "What is it Dean?"

"You find anything?"

"No," Eva replied walking to her car and leaning against the door, "Just that everyone keeps saying I should talk to this Dr. Green when he gets back."

"You've been hearing alot about him too?" Dean asked as he stepped out of the Impala and started towards the motel room.

"Yeah, everyone paints this guy as a saint. I'm headed back to the motel, should I grab anything?"

"Pie," Dean replied unlocking the door and walking into the room, "Pie and Jack."

"Again? You just had pie for lunch," Eva snapped getting into her car and heading towards the convenience store, "You're going to kill yourself at this rate."

"Hey! I don't judge you for smoking, don't judge the pie."

Sighing, Eva hung up the phone and pulled into the convenience store parking lot, a look of exhaustion and irritation on her face.

After all she had been through, it wasn't hard to believe.

"Well Gabe," she uttered getting out of the car and heading for the front door, "Looks like it's just you and me..."

Inside, the store was rather empty, Eva thought nothing of it though, she just wanted to get her stuff and go lay down.

"Jack...pie...wine," she muttered grabbing the few items and heading for the checkout.

The cashier looked her over as he rang her up, "Chick flick night?"

"Not exactly. Here on a case," she replied pulling her wallet and her badge from her pocket, "Just need something to help me sleep..."

Seeing the badge, the cashier quickly straightened himself up, "Sorry, just not used to seeing federal agents around here."

"Get used to it," she muttered dropping thirty bucks on the counter, "Throw in two packs of Marlboro 100's."

"Yes ma'am," he replied before ringing them up and giving her back the change, "Anything else I can do for ya?"

"Yeah," she replied looking at the local paper, "What can you tell me about Doctor Green?"

"Hm? Not much, nice guy, works out of the local clinic, everyone loves him really," the boy replied bagging her stuff up, "Why? He in trouble?"

"No, just that everyone tells me to talk to him, have a good night," she said grabbing her bag and leaving the store.

Once she got back in her car, Eva sat back a moment, staring into space as she lit a smoke up.

As she took a deep drag, a sound of rustling in the back seat caught her attention.

Looking back though, no one was there, just her duffel bag and the items she just bought at the store.

"I really am going crazy," she muttered turning the engine over and driving back to the motel.

* * *

"She better not forget the pie," Dean muttered as he twirled Ruby's knife between his hands.

"Dean," Sam said looking up from his laptop, "I think we've got bigger things to worry about than pie."

As if on cue, Eva walked in, pit in one hand and alcohol in the other.

"Speak of the devil," Dean said with a smirk, "Did you get it?"

"Careful Dean," Eva said holding the box up, "Nothings stopping me from throwing this out the window."

Sam busted up laughing while Dean looked truly scared, as if it were his child being threatened.

"What'd you find?" Eva asked setting the bags on the table.

"Not much. You?" Sam replied closing his laptop in defeat.

"Not really. Cashier mentioned something that may or may not be something. I guess this Doctor Green guy was the personal physician for everyone here in town," Eva explained as she popped open the bottle of wine and poured some into the complimentary glass she grabbed.

"Really? So he's not just the doctor round here, he's THE doctor," Dean said grabbing a fork and digging into the pie.

"We may have to pay him a visit," Sam said as he moved to the bed, "Were does this guy work?"

"Cashier at the store said he works at the main clinic here," Eva explained opening Sam's laptop and pulling up the address.

"Lock and load," Dean said putting his fork down and grabbing his gun.

Eva sighed and downed her glass before grabbing her shotgun from the dresser, "Let's get this over with. We've got an apocalypse to stop."

* * *

"Sam, Evangeline and Dean are coming sir," a woman said entering a patient room.

Sitting beside a deceased old man, was a rather thin man wearing a suit with a stethoscope around his neck looked over and smirked, "Good...this is going to be fun."

* * *

To be continued...


End file.
